


Friday Nights

by Neila



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But just from minor characters, CEO Seo Youngho | Johnny, Cam boy Jaehyun, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, cam sex, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila/pseuds/Neila
Summary: “With a hand inside his pants, Johnny gulped down hard and started scrolling until he found something interesting. The guy had broad shoulders and toned body, pink hair and matching lingerie, and he definitely stood out among the other men of the website. Johnny immediately clicked the join button and watched attentively.”Or in which Johnny is a stressed businessman who just wants to jack off and Jaehyun the cam boy he happens to stumble upon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little__cree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little__cree/gifts).



> This is a countdown fic for @little__cree's birthday, I'll be posting a chapter every day since it's all written already!

Johnny sighed, running a hand through his hair and pushing it away from his forehead. He had just finished revising one last paper when he leaned back in his office chair. The usual deep bags under his eyes were more noticeable than ever thanks to the spacious room being illuminated just by the dim light of a table lamp, his computer, and the city lights coming from the tall windows behind him. His neck made a cracking sound when he tried to stretch, and he rubbed his itching eyes before sighing again. He was tired, his routine of staying extra hours at work to finish everything he couldn’t do during the day was paying up on him. He was more irritable than ever, constantly yawning and he collapsed every day the moment he got home, most of the time not even changing his clothes until the morning after. That’s what he got, being the CEO of one of Korea’s biggest enterprises, and he never complained. John Suh had worked harder than anyone else to be where he was, and he wouldn’t change it for any other thing, but his body and his mind sometimes didn’t seem to get along. Even exhausted, breaks were a yen he would only allow himself to have on rare occasions, no matter how much his body begged for them. 

One day, alone in his office on a Friday at 3 a.m, not having the energy to either go home or continue with the remaining paperwork, his body, built up in stress and frustration, decided to take control. Just for a bit would do no harm to him, after all. Biting his lower lip he typed boldly in an incognito tab. He felt like a mischievous child, but he wanted to do it. He needed to. Someone like him usually didn’t have time to date or hook-up, even less to take time for himself alone. He felt rushed and was beginning to grow impatient, not sure if by the actual need or because he was in his office and anyone could walk in, even if it were the wee hours of the morning. He wanted to find a video, jack off and end with it quickly, but nothing seemed to catch his eye. Johnny didn’t discriminate against anything, he had his great variety of kinks and he wasn’t that picky with something like porn, but he did have some preferences. Maybe it was because of his fatigue, but nothing seemed to satisfy him. Scrolling up and down the categories section, he noticed something he had never thought about before and clicked without a second thought, leaning into the screen full of curiosity. He had never watched any live cam stream, but his dick finally got completely hard just with the thumbnails of all the different open options. With a hand inside his pants and gulping down hard, Johnny started scrolling until he found something interesting. It was one of the few persons who was showing his face and, having filtered the results just by males, it was also the first one Johnny saw wasn’t a petite, feminine looking boy. Not that he had anything against them, but this one just caught his attention. The guy had broad shoulders and toned body, pink hair and matching lingerie, and he definitely stood out among the other men of the website. Johnny immediately clicked the join button and watched attentively. 

The connection, obviously from the guy's side, wasn’t the best one. The lighting wasn't really good either, just enough to see his expressions, the video was kind of pixelated and the audio was even worse. Still, the moans the streamer let out were riling Johnny up more than he would have liked to admit. Open legged and with a plug inside his ass, the man was pumping his dick up and down and biting his lips, moaning just enough not to sound exaggerated and mumbling things Johnny couldn’t quite make out. At some point, the streamer reached for the phone by his side and Johnny realized he was reading the stream's chat when he dropped it again and the logo of the website was clearly visible on its screen.

“Ah, fuck, please…” His voice was low, really low for someone with such an angelic face, Johnny thought, and he did have a quite filthy mouth for a guy who looked so cute dolled-up in lingerie. Johnny's own hand moved by its own will, following the guy’s rhythm. “Please, sir… Let me come…” 

The guy bit his lip and started moving his hand slower, still eyeing the screen pleadingly and whining under his breath. From the corner of his eye, Johnny saw a small pop-up on the screen that faded away slowly, but he was too focused on the streamer to bother reading it. The guy's moans became louder and he started jacking off faster, throwing his head back and sloppily trying to play with his butt plug. 

“Thank you, thank you,” The guy moaned while he came, and just then Johnny felt himself come too. His legs shook, but he kept moving his hand until he had pumped himself dry, biting his lip harder not to make any embarrassing noises. He sighed at his stained shirt and pants and then looked at the guy again. Laying on the bed, he was breathing heavily and seemed to be dozing off already. It was indeed quite late, and he had probably been doing this for a few hours. Another pop-up came up on the screen, and Johnny read it for the first time: “$3 FROM ANONYMOUS” which was soon covered by a “$2 FROM LEE ***”.

“Thank you for the donations,” The guy said getting closer to the webcam. He was cute, really cute, Johnny reaffirmed. He smiled innocently and deep dimples appeared on his cheeks, and while he shyly read out loud the comments people were leaving in the chat, Johnny thought he deserved much more than what those viewers were saying. “It was so much fun tonight,” he continued. “I hope you all enjoyed it too and… Yes, Mr. Kim, we’ll have our private session tomorrow, I’m excited too.” Johnny frowned, but still listened to him answer some more messages until he said his goodbye and logged off. Another pop-up appeared, this time covering the whole screen; “Subscribe to Peachyun🍑💖”. Johnny didn’t have an account, he couldn’t really subscribe, but he entered his profile nonetheless. 

Peachyun’s profile picture was cute, even a bit provocative thanks to all the cleavage shown, and the description was decorated with any and all possible pink emojis. His real name wasn’t anywhere, but he did indicate his age. Nineteen years old, Johnny wasn’t surprised, he did look young, but wondered why a college student —as it was stated— was doing this. Then he noticed the fees and the timetable, and it all made a bit more sense in his mind. He thought his prices were quite low, with $1 for chat access and $20 for a private session of 10 minutes, with extra minutes allowed for just another dollar each, but Johnny had experienced college life too, and he knew any amount of money was appreciated. He sighed again and closed the tab. It had been fun, but he was a businessman, a really important one for that matter, and he couldn’t have his reputation stained by signing up on those kinds of websites, even less get involved with cam-boys. 

Johnny smiled for the first time in that week on the next morning, and even his secretary seemed to be taken aback at seeing him coming into the office in such a good mood. He felt refreshed even with just four hours of sleep, getting off last night had really helped his body relax. During the first hour of the morning, answering emails and checking his schedule for the day, he kept wondering if he should do it more often. If he was alone in his office and no one caught him, it wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

That’s what he repeated to himself for the following days, until Wednesday when he couldn't hold himself any longer. He felt a pang of odd guilt in his gut, but the temptation was too much. This time he was there early, and he set up his own account, thinking it would be more comfortable if he was going to be doing this regularly. His name wouldn’t be anywhere and there were plenty of men in his twenties signed up there, right? No one would even suspect about him. He subscribed to Peachyun and paid his dollar for the chat access. When he entered the session, the man was close to the camera, chatting with people who were leaving comments in the chatbox.

“Only for about one hour today, Mr. Lee,” he was saying. “I have some private sessions following up, but I’ll make it up to everyone posting some nice pictures, how does that sound?” Johnny stopped paying attention the moment he heard about private sessions and finally decided to type in his first messages.

“Hello. How do private sessions work?”

“Oh,” the man seemed surprised. “Mr... Suh, you can send me a private message here or on any of my social media and I’ll gladly explain it to you,” Johnny smiled unconsciously when the guy addressed him like that and opened another tab with his profile to send him a text. Asking was free, after all. He was just curious. There were still some minutes left for the live show to start, so he had time. 

“Hello, this is Mr. Suh. I am new here, so I am not sure how things work. I would like to know more about your private cam sessions.” 

After sending it, he went back to the other tab and noticed Peachyun had already started the show. Johnny’s breath got caught up in his throat at the sight. The guy was close to the camera, holding a quite big pink dildo and licking it up and down. Johnny gulped and freed his already hard dick from his pants. Peachyun looking directly at the camera, lips pressed against the silicone and making lewd sounds had Johnny already in ecstasy. He loosened his tie, feeling like it was suffocating, and he leaned in as if that would help him see the guy better. Johnny licked his lips when Peachyun finally put the tip of the dildo in his mouth, and he could only imagine what that tongue was doing and how it would feel on his own dick. Johnny thought about typing a message, a compliment like everyone else in the chat, but his hand was busy and his mind was focused on how the man deep-throated that dildo. Peachyun choked on it a few times, spit dripping down his chin, and took a deep breath when he finally took it out of his mouth. His eyes were teary but he smiled sheepishly, looking completely ruined. A thread of saliva hung from the dildo to Peachyun’s lips, but it disappeared as soon as he started kissing the dildo up and down again desperately.

“I just love cock so much, you all know it…” He mumbled, laughing airily while putting the tip in his mouth again, this time paying more attention to the chat. “Hmm… Thank you Mr. Kim for the donation, you’re always so generous…” Johnny saw the pop-up of a $4 donation from Mr. Kim and scoffed. That wasn’t generous. Peachyun leaned back and sat comfortably on the bed. Surrounded by so many pillows, Johnny’s first thought was how would it be to be the one pressing him against them. Peachyun reached for the lube bottle next to his phone and poured some on his fingers. Lifting one leg up, it allowed Johnny to have a good view of his thighs and ass. With such a smooth and soft skin, it was a shame not being able to mark it down with bites and hickeys. Peachyun began massaging his own dick and balls with one hand, and slowly started fingering himself with the other. The way his long, lube-dripping fingers moved in and out of his hole was almost hypnotizing. He shivered slightly and moaned softly, stretching himself with two fingers in a scissoring motion, and Johnny had to resist the urge to come just from the sight. It was already hard enough having to control himself from masturbating too fast and commning right away, as he wanted to enjoy the whole show. 

Peachyun reached for the dildo again shortly after, covering it with lube too. He was a bit clumsy, but the way he laughed embarrassed had Johnny over the clouds. Putting the tip against his entrance, the streamer started penetrating himself slowly and started fucking himself in no time, taking all the dildo's length like it was the easiest thing in the world. “Ah, shit, this feels so good,” he gasped, throwing his head back. "I'm so fucking full, god, ah." It was a pity for Johnny not to be able to see the man’s face, but his neck was pretty appealing too, and just his voice sent shivers down Johnny's spine. The dildo slid in and out of him fast and slick, and Johnny had no trouble imagining it was his own cock the one screwing the boy. As Peachyun’s moans started filling Johnny’s office, Johnny felt himself growing closer to the orgasm. He moaned under his breath and started moving his hand faster to match Peachyun’s pace. When the streamer let out a final gasp and a curse, Johnny did too, and his shirt got stained again. He tried to steady his breath, and while Peachyun cleaned himself up and calmed down, Johnny allowed himself to look away and check the comments.

“He came almost untouched lmao”

“What I’d give to eat that ass out...”

“The way he fits that huge dildo inside him lolololol”

“My dick would feel much better than that toy baby”

It felt pretty disgusting to see these probably really old and perverted men comment about such a young boy that way, but Johnny was guilty of watching too. The least they could do is respect him a little, he thought, but before he could actually say something about it he heard the Peachyun's velvet laced voice. 

“Sorry this was so short today, I’d love to stay more but I have some private sessions with some of you, right? If you want to see more of me, I’ll be posting some nice photos soon.” His tone was playful and Johnny felt himself getting excited again just thinking about those private sessions and how it would be to receive one, but Peachyun did him a favor and ended the stream before he could get hard again. It was late already, and so Johnny had to go home. He needed to change his clothes and take a shower, and he still had to come to work the next day. Staying there all night to fantasize about a stranger was not something he was allowed to do. 

Once he reached home and finally got rid of his dirty shirt, Johnny laid on his bed happily. He was tired, but contently so. He decided to check his phone before finally going to sleep, and he saw a mail notification from his persona address. It was from the porn website, and since the subject was “You’ve got an unread message…” He needn’t read more. He immediately typed the address in an incognito browser and went to the messages page. 

“Hello! Nice to meet you, Mr. Suh! Private sessions are just that, private live shows. The procedure is the same as public ones but you can make all the requests you want and you’re the only person in the chatroom. If you wish you can have your mic on too to give me orders, or tell me beforehand if you want me to use any particular toy or wear anything specific… If it’s in my possibilities, I’ll do anything to satisfy you. If you are not sure exactly what you want, I will just do as usual.”

“That sounds nice little peach,” Johnny smiled at himself while typing. Maybe the nickname was too corny, but he felt smug about it and it did fit the streamer. In the comfort of his home, he didn't feel the need to be so careful. “Is there a waiting list or something?”

Johnny waited a few minutes for the yellow spot next to Peachyun’s profile picture to turn green and smiled again when he saw the typing bubble. 

“There is for some days, but if you want something long I can save one whole night for you.”

“How much time for $500?” Johnny wrote without hesitation. Doubt started creeping out in the back of his mind when the streamer took his time to answer. He had promised himself he'd be a silent spectator but, in the end, there would be no difference between being one of the other thousand watching and having the streamer all for himself, right? Even better, the annoying chatbox full of lewd comments would stop getting in the way. 

“Are you for real?” Peachyun finally texted.

“Yes. Is it enough for 2 hours? I can give you more if you want, money is not a problem.”

“Sir, you’re being very generous but… 2h would just be $130.”

“I am offering more, don’t worry about that. I’ll pay in advance too, of course,” and since Peachyun seemed not to know what to answer again, Johnny decided to type once more. “Is Friday next week at 11 pm alright? I’ll send the payment some hours before the session.”

“Yes, totally alright sir. Thank you very much.”

“No, thank you for your time. Have a good night and see you on Friday.”

“Goodnight to you too, sir,” Johnny laughed at the string of lovely emojis Peachyun attached and stared at the chat for a moment, thinking about the streamer. Maybe he shouldn’t have appointed the session for the next week, because now he’d spend the rest of the days thinking about how it would be like. 

Friday noon came, and Johnny was sitting in his office as usual. He had made sure to clear his schedule for that day, attending only morning meetings and having already finished the daily pile of paperwork. There was still an hour left for the session to start when he sent the payment, and for the first time in years, he found himself with nothing to do. He looked around the office awkwardly, tried to take a look at some documents on the desk, but now that he had no actual work he felt really out of place. In the end, he decided to take out his phone to check something. He didn’t need to search much, and after some typing on the Instagram search bar, he found Peachyun’s profile. He noticed the number of followers, more than his company’s official page, but the most impressive thing were the photos in his feed. Following different color schemes, themes and moods, the pictures seemed the ones of a professional model and not a porn streamer. Johnny stared at them dumbfounded, and even if he did feel something starting to wake up between his legs, the more he scrolled down the more amazed he was. Maybe he was exaggerating, but that man’s body seemed sculpted by gods, and if he didn’t know better Johnny would have guessed that face was one of a porcelain doll. He couldn’t find a single imperfection, and he wondered if the guy in those photos would actually look the same in person. One thing he found funny was, no matter how stunning, seducing or provocative those photos were, the captions always had some kind of cute and innocent quote, and Peachyun’s choice of emojis when answering to people’s comments always included flowers, sparkles, and hearts. 

Before he realized the sun had set, and it was the sound of a notification from his computer that made Johnny snap out of his thoughts. It was already almost 11 pm. He moved the chair closer to the table and immediately accepted the invitation Peachyun had sent him. After a few seconds of loading, he could finally see the guy behind the screen. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Suh,” he said smiling, talking directly to the camera. Since Johnny decided it would be better not to use a webcam or microphone himself, not to risk it, he typed.

“Goodnight Peachyun, did you get the payment alright?”

“Yes, yes I did! Thank you so much,” his voice sounded genuinely impressed, like he couldn’t believe yet that Johnny had paid so much. “Do you perhaps have anything in mind for tonight?”

“I’d just like you to take the lead. Next time I’ll make sure to tell you exactly what I want.” 

“Next time?” Peachyun smiled a little and licked his lips slowly. “I’ll make sure to leave a good impression on you, then.”

“I’m sure you will, darling,” Johnny typed, feeling smug at how the other smiled. “Before we start, is there any other name I can call you? Using your username sounds a bit too formal.”

“I don’t usually reveal my name to clients, but since you’re being so generous with me...” Johnny felt his chest swell with pride, knowing he was already someone special. “I’m Jaehyun.” 

“A beautiful name, Jaehyun.” He typed, also mumbling the name to himself. It felt nice on his tongue. 

“Shall we start, then?” This time Jaehyun’s laugh was lower, flirty Johnny dared to think. Even if Jaehyun couldn’t see him, he smiled too and looked attentively to the screen. Jaehyun had moved a bit farther to the camera and now, kneeling on the bed, all of his body was visible. This time he was wearing white lingerie that covered all his torso, and while he caressed his body Johnny imagined how he could untie it himself and be the one touching that chest. "I wish you could be here to take it off for me..." Jaehyun mumbled, slowly undoing the lace ribbons. The top of the lingerie fell slowly, revealing his flushed chest and his pink hard nipples, and he brought both of his hands up to pinch them. He moaned wantonly, arching his back and smiling seductively to the camera. "I'm so sensitive here, Mr. Suh," his raspy voice had Johnny's arm hair standing up, and Johnny couldn't take his eyes away from Jaehyun's hands roaming his own chest, getting lower until he palmed his dick. Jaehyun started rubbing it over the fabric, but soon enough he moved it to the side and showed his fully erected length to the camera. While using one hand to steady himself on the bed, he used the other to pump his dick up and down. His eyes moved from his hand to the camera regularly, but Johnny was paying more attention to his mouth, the way it slightly opened with every moan and how he licked and bit his lips. 

“You are so beautiful,” he typed, deep down wishing he could be whispering it into Jaehyun’s ear.

Jaehyun soon leaned into the camera and started licking his index and middle fingers open-mouthed. He moaned and made sure his saliva got all over his fingers, and Johnny couldn’t move his eyes away from his tongue. His trousers started to feel tight around his arousal, so he unbuttoned them and started caressing his dick slowly. 

Jaehyun moved away and turned around, and Johnny tried to take in as much as he could of his bare muscled back. He could see Jaehyun fidget around with something, but it was out of the frame. In no time, he placed a dildo in the center of the bed and still with his back facing Johnny, kneeling, he pulled up his ass and spread his buttocks. He pushed aside the lingerie and slowly started fingering himself. Johnny sighed deeply at how Jaehyun’s fingers moved in and out of him, and he wished the lighting was a lot brighter so he could see it better. Jaehyun’s moans and whines increased after a while, and he started bucking his hips. The boy seemed so sensitive Johnny wanted to try to tease him personally, just to see how much he could actually take. 

Jaehyun sat up straight and looked over his shoulder at the camera, positioning himself closer to the lubed up dildo. “Are you enjoying it, Mr. Suh? Do you like seeing how I fuck myself?”

“Yes, keep going,” Johnny typed in with only one hand, and when Jaehyun looked down to the phone to check the reply, Johnny felt his breath get caught up in his throat. Jaehyun was beautiful, there was no other way to describe him. The shape of his body, kneeling and with his back slightly arched, and his face turned to the side allowing Johnny to notice his long eyelashes, the perfect curve of his nose and his plump lips. With a shaky breath, Johnny forced his own hand to keep moving up and down. Jaehyun smiled again, god knows what could be going on through his mind at that moment, and lifted his hips a bit to finally sit on the dildo. A long and deep moan filled Johnny’s office, and Jaehyun started fucking himself with the silicone dick. He looked over his shoulder to the camera and Johnny felt as if he was staring directly at him. He had to resist the urge to talk out loud, but keeping all the compliments and praises to himself was a crime. Jaehyun kept moving his hips and Johnny was able to hear the bed squeaking a bit. Jaehyun needed to stop looking at the camera to hold himself, he probably didn’t have the strength to keep his head up right now. That allowed Johnny to stare at his ass. He laughed a bit at the thought but yes, it did remind him of a peach, and he kind of wanted to squeeze it, maybe even have a taste.

“You’re doing so good,” Johnny typed when he noticed Jaehyun checking the phone again. “You’re amazing.”

His messages seemed to cause a reaction in Jaehyun, because he choked a moan and had to steady himself to keep up with his pace, fucking himself more eagerly on the dildo, putting special effort in the movement of his hips. “Can I, ah, come? Please, sir…”

Johnny bit his lip while typing, he was also near the edge. “Yes baby,” was what he was able to write before coming. He kept pumping his dick, eyes fixed on Jaehyun’s shaking thighs. His shoulders shook too, and when he turned his head to look at the camera, smiling tiredly, Johnny had to close his eyes for a moment and breathe deeply. 

“Was it good?” Jaehyun asked shyly after putting away the dildo and moving closer to the camera again. Johnny laughed even if the other could not hear him. "If you give me a moment I will-"

“I could watch you all night, but you should rest now, darling. You seem tired and I came already. I look forward to the next time.” Johnny rushed to type. He felt bad about overworking Jaehyun, even if they hadn't quite reached yet the two-hour mark. He was exhausted too, and so it would be a waste not to enjoy Jaehyun's show just because of his tiredness.

Jaehyun seemed to read the message over and over again, but finally nodded. “Thank you, me too. Please send me a message when you are available, I’ll make sure to save a spot for you.”

“Would next Friday be okay? Exactly as today, at the same hour. I’m busy all week and I’m sure you must be too.”

“Oh, yes, alright!” Jaehyun’s face lit up. “But the money…”

“The same amount, of course,” Johnny pressed send even before the other could finish the sentence. He could see confusion in Jaehyun’s face, but he actually looked more like a lost puppy than a distrusting person. “I told you already money is not a problem for me, and I do think you deserve a lot more than what you are charging.” 

“Thank you, but it’s already difficult to live off of this, I’m afraid if I ask for more people won’t even consider paying for me,” Jaehyun sighed, making Johnny frown. He was so, so wrong in so many ways. “But I shouldn’t be telling you about my problems, sorry Mr. Suh. I’ll save you a spot on Friday, yes?”

“I’ll be your regular client from now on, so save me every Friday you can.” Jaehyun’s eyes widened at this, but nodded eagerly and smiled, dimples appearing on his face. "Goodnight then, Jaehyun," Johnny typed, and Jaehyun answered back with a pouty kiss at the air. 

After the one-way video call ended, Johnny let out a tired sigh. Maybe he was starting to fill his head with too many things, and he shouldn’t have been so impulsive promising his every Friday night to Jaehyun, but another part of him was excited. Actually, he had never looked forward to something with as much excitement as he had for those private sessions. 

Weeks went by, days were the same stressing pace for Johnny and Friday night could never come soon enough. He did watch Jaehyun’s public streamings when he could, but since most of the days he was busy or just too tired to stay at his office, it was only on rare occasions. Today would mark a month and a half since he became Jaehyun’s fixed client on Fridays, and even if he wasn’t actually counting the days, he did feel like he’d become really comfortable with the streamer. He noticed the quality increase on Jaehyun's streams, and he guessed the cam boy had bought himself a new camera. Johnny had gifted him more lingerie and some toys too, since Jaehyun only had two dildos, and finally dared to order Jaehyun around. To his surprise, he enjoyed it very much. They even decided to try a remote-controlled vibrator, something the streamer had never tried before. Torturing Jaehyun with different speeds and intensities had been like a mind-bending experience for Johnny. He had never come so hard in his life, and he hadn’t even taken an active part in the foreplay. They had also talked quite a bit, since after the sessions ended they stayed chatting for some minutes. Jaehyun told him he was studying scenic arts at Seoul University, and even if he had some monetary support from his parents, the loan was so big he had needed to find a job. After much trying, being a cam boy was the one that suited him the best, since he didn't live near the center and commuting to work, class and back home was impossible for him. Johnny did confess to him he was a businessman, but did not give any more details. After today’s session, Jaehyun seemed more exhausted than ever and was now lying on his side with the camera close to his face. If Johnny forgot he was in his office, he could almost feel like he was lying next to him.

“Did you enjoy it?” Johnny typed, making Jaehyun snicker. 

“I should be the one asking that, Mr. Suh.”

“I enjoy it when you do. You do look quite tired now, maybe you should go rest.”

“Oh, yeah…” It seemed like the comment triggered Jaehyun’s yawn. “I’ve been having my midterm exams this week, so it’s been pretty exhausting,” Johnny started to type again to question him, but Jaehyun was quicker. “It’s okay now, I’ve already finished, but I'm a bit worried.”

“I’m sure you did great, you work really hard. When will you know the results?”

“Probably on Thursday next week… I’m a bit nervous.”

“You’re really smart, you’ve probably aced them all.” Johnny smiled when Jaehyun hid his face on his pillow and whined embarrassed. Silence fell between them since Jaehyun didn’t talk, and when after a couple of minutes he called Johnny’s name, Johnny felt the hair on his arms stand up. 

“Mr. Suh… If I actually did well on my exams… Can I get a reward?” Jaehyun’s voice sounded raspy, and his pleading tone made Johnny want to say yes even if he didn’t know exactly what was Jaehyun request yet. He had to force himself to ask and not agree immediately.

“What is it you want, darling?”

Once again, Jaehyun took his time answering. “Can you have your cam on during the next session?” Johnny froze in place, and he suddenly forgot he had to answer. At seeing the other wasn’t saying anything back, Jaehyun started panicking. “I… Is it too much? I’m just curious, sorry. It’s okay if you don’t want to. Sorry, sorry. Please, forget about it, I said nothing, I...” 

“How about a phone call?” This time was Jaehyun the one quieting down, and Johnny thought the video had gotten cut by Jaehyun’s poor internet connection. His impulsive side had won again, so there was no turning back now. He had to explain himself, even if it took him some time to find the right words to type under Jaehyun’s expecting gaze. “I was actually gonna tell you this now, but next week I’ll be on a business trip and I won’t be able to be on my computer for a private session. Maybe we could have a phone call instead of that? I’ll pay you the same nonetheless, of course.” 

It was just half a lie since his original plan had been just to rearrange the session to Saturday or Sunday after he came back, but it worked anyway. Jaehyun seemed to think a bit about it, but nodded as eagerly as ever, now seeming completely awake.

“I’m fine with that, I’d love it, I…” Jaehyun grabbed the pillow and pressed his mouth against it as if he didn’t want Johnny to hear him. “I just want to know you better…” 

No matter how much he typed and deleted, Johnny couldn’t think of any answer for that. 

“I will send you my phone number after we finish the call, okay?” Jaehyun said, probably feeling awkward and more embarrassed than before. “I can’t wait to finally hear your voice...”

“Are you really that excited about it?”

“I am,” Jaehyun replied softly, and Johnny’s heart skipped a beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/xuxirias) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/xuxirias).


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun wouldn’t have believed what was happening to him if it weren’t for the fact that there was money in his bank account, his fridge was full, and he had been able to have eight hours of sleep most of the days during the past few weeks. He hadn’t had the need to appoint more private sessions with other people who weren’t Mr. Suh, because the payment the man gave him every week was enough to get him through the month and even have some extra saving in case of emergency. He didn’t want to stop doing the public live shows, because that would mean compromising himself fully to a client he had just had for a month —even if that was already more than the average— and most importantly, it’d be weird. Not that he would mind performing just for Mr. Suh, he was kind and respectful, more than Mr. Lee or Mr. Kim for sure, and the businessman did seem quite interested in him, but Jaehyun didn't know yet how tight their relationship was. 

Those thoughts had been fueled by his best friend Ten, who after hearing the full story from Jaehyun, had insisted on him to take the chance and erased any doubt Jaehyun could have had in his mind. After all, not every cam boy had the same luck as him. Jaehyun, though, did not have the same expectations as Ten with this. Mr. Suh being a sugar daddy or him becoming a full-time porn actor was not something he wished for, even if he liked being pampered and he was indeed studying performing arts, but he agreed with the fact that missing this opportunity would be dumb. He needed the money, liked the attention, and Mr. Suh was giving it to him. 

In the end, he had become more attached to Mr. Suh than what he had expected. He was curious about him, but no matter how many times he asked, his client would only give him short and vague answers, and that made his interest grow even more. He knew bonding with a man he met on a porn website was off the limits he had put himself when he started with his gigs, many things could go wrong, but the temptation was greater than his will. The last session had been a roller coaster. He had regretted asking for a video call the second after the words had left his mouth but in just an instant, he had felt over the clouds when Mr. Suh agreed for a phone call. Not only that, but the fact that the man was always so determined not to miss any of their appointments made Jaehyun’s chest fill with something he couldn’t name yet. 

Jaehyun spent the week before that phone call buzzing with excitement, he came three times during an hour-long public session on Wednesday using the vibrator he had bought with Mr. Suh's payment —not that anyone from his public had to know that— and he almost cried from happiness when he received his exam results. He had done well, amazingly actually, and he couldn’t wait to tell Mr. Suh so. If he was lucky, maybe he would hear the man congratulate him and tell him how much of a good boy he was. 

For the first time in ages before a session, Jaehyun laid on his bed instead of in front of the camera. This time he hadn’t grabbed any toys to use, but he had them at reach in case Mr. Suh requested so. He was roaming nervously through his phone, checking for the hundredth time if he had sent his number correctly to Mr. Suh, when, a few minutes before 11 p.m., he received a call from an unknown number. With shaky fingers, he took it and placed the phone near his ear.

“Hello?” He asked carefully, holding his breath. 

“Jaehyun, goodnight,” the voice on the other side of the line spoke, and Jaehyun had to bit his tongue not to let out any sound. “This is Mr. Suh, have I made you wait too much?”

“No, it’s... fine,” Jaehyun answered, even if he didn’t actually feel okay. “Wow Mr. Suh, you… you have a really nice voice.” He was carefully trying to pick the right words not to sound like a complete idiot, but he felt like he did anyway. When he heard Mr. Suh’s low laugh, his cheeks heated up. Maybe it was indeed better that they had settled for a phone call instead of a video call. 

“How have you done in your exams, darling?” Mr. Suh asked, and if Jaehyun closed his eyes he could almost feel as if the man was next to him. That would be nice. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down before he got too carried away. 

“I… I got really great marks, I did so well even the teacher congratulated me, actually!” He said excited, and Mr. Suh laughed again. 

“See? I told you, you’re a clever little thing.”

“Don’t I deserve a reward?” Jaehyun asked, maybe a bit too rushed. He was already regretting it, but he waited expectantly for Mr. Suh’s answer. As embarrassed as he was to admit it, hearing the man's voice had been just enough to turn him on.

“Yes, yes you do,” Mr. Suh mumbled, sending shivers down Jaehyun’s spine.

“I have been thinking about you all week, Mr. Suh,” he said. Now his voice was lower, he talked slowly, almost purring, in the way he knew drove every man crazy. Jaehyun was an expert in the art of seduction, even if he had his shy and reserved moments when he wasn’t putting up a show. He was feeling so much for the other already, it was only fair that Mr. Suh went crazy for him too. 

“Is that so? Tell me about it, baby,” Mr. Suh’s voice sounded relaxed, but Jaehyun knew better than to think the other wasn’t falling for his alluring.

“You know I’m always so needy Mr. Suh… What can I do? I like your voice so much, I want to hear it more…” At this point, Jaehyun was already completely hard. His hand had traveled down his pants to start caressing himself, hoping Mr. Suh was doing the same. He smiled naughtily when he heard a shaky breath on the other side of the line, knowing he had won already. 

“Are you touching yourself, darling? Moan for me,” Mr. Suh requested, and Jaehyun didn’t even have to act, a moan came naturally from his throat as he started moving his hand faster, and after that another moan, and another. “You’ve got such a pretty voice, Jaehyun, I could listen to it all night.”

“I could moan for you all night, Mr. Suh.” Jaehyun was already out of breath, but he still tried to keep his composure. Even if he preferred being directed, knowing Mr. Suh’s eyes weren’t on him made him feel a bit braver than usual, and so he wanted to tease too. In a phone call, something he had never done with anyone before, any boundaries blurred. “Whatever pleases you, I’m all yours, sir.”

Jaehyun pressed the base of his dick, not wanting to cum yet. He had always been sensitive, and hearing Mr. Suh’s breathy and frustrated laugh was too much for him. He couldn’t get the image of a man on top of him out of his mind, ordering him around and praising him for whatever he did, and he had to gather all the self-control he had learned over his time being a porn streamer not to come right away. 

“Does it feel good touching yourself while thinking of me, baby?” Mr. Suh’s voice sounded curious, and Jaehyun could almost imagine his smile. He made sure to make an agreement noise and started rubbing the head of his dick, working his wrist to spread pre-come all over his length and making it easier to move his hand up and down seconds later.

“It feels so good Mr. Suh, I wish you could see me now,” Jaehyun mumbled in between moans. “You’re the only one that makes me feel so good, I love it so much.” 

“You’re such a good boy, Jaehyun,” Mr. Suh kept talking, repeating praises that made Jaehyun’s head spin. Jaehyun started whining and sobbing slightly, his every sense over the edge when Mr. Suh finally asked. “Do you want to come, darling?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Jaehyun whined desperately. “I want to come, please Mr. Suh.”

“You’re so sensitive, I almost can’t believe it,” Mr. Suh chuckled, frustrating Jaehyun even more. He seemed so calm and collected, Jaehyun didn’t know if it bothered him or turned him on even more. “Come for me then, baby. I want to hear how you do it.” At that, Jaehyun moved his hand as fast as he could, lifting his hips unconsciously. His toes curled on the sheets until he finally came over his abdomen, mumbling things even himself couldn’t understand and gasping open-mouthed. 

“Ah, fuck, Mr. Suh…” He sighed in bliss. His hand was sticky with his come and there was a worry in the back of his mind saying he had been too loud and the neighbors had heard him, but he was too exhausted to think much about it. He curled in bed, smiling to himself and pressing the phone to his ear.

“You’ve done so well, Jaehyunnie,” the nickname made Jaehyun let out another whine, or maybe it was because his still overly sensitive dick was now pressed between his thighs. Jaehyun’s mind was blank, and whatever thought crossed it right now wouldn’t make any sense. He could barely register what Mr. Suh was saying. “I’ve enjoyed this so much, thank you for your time.”

“You did?” Jaehyun asked hopeful, coming to his senses immediately and feeling how his voice went an octave higher. “I have some toys here too, if you want I can—"

"No, it's okay," Mr. Suh cut him off, and Jaehyun's heart dropped and he felt a lump on his throat. He didn't like it when someone declined him, and that someone being Mr. Suh hurt more than what he would have liked to admit. He was about to sigh, not sure if whining would annoy Mr. Suh, when the other continued talking. "Wouldn't it be such a waste to have you all spread open and fucked and not being able to see it?"

And suddenly Jaehyun felt really stupid. "Would it?" He asked in a really small voice.

“Of course it would, darling, I'm already sad I can't see you today. Next time I’ll be watching you and I’ll have my mic on if you want, alright? And you can show me how good you fuck yourself,” Mr. Suh promised, and if Jaehyun hadn’t known Mr. Suh was away from his office, he would have asked to do that right now. He was starting to get hard again, but he already knew the call was coming to an end.

“I want to see you too…” He pouted even if he knew Mr. Suh wasn’t seeing him, and this time he didn’t regret saying so. Mr. Suh laughed again and Jaehyun smiled sadly, wishing Mr. Suh took him seriously. 

“I’ll think about it, but goodnight for now, Jaehyun,” the older said, but none of them dared to hang up first.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep yet..." Jaehyun said under his breath, hand already between his legs again, and dick slowly getting fully hard. "Will you?"

"I really need to go now, baby, I have a flight to catch in a few hours," Mr. Suh sighed, and this time Jaehyun did not hold back his whine. "But I'll be thinking about you, for sure."

"Alright," Jaehyun mumbled again, not sure if he was still in the mood to get off again. "I'll be thinking about you too, Mr. Suh."

"Sweet dreams, darling," Mr. Suh said before finally hung up. Jaehyun pressed his face against the pillow to muffle a scream. Not only he had to deal with a frustration boner now, but he also had to get rid of that gloomy feeling in his chest.

As if having jinxed himself, Jaehyun spent the whole next week with Mr. Suh in his mind. He had to excuse himself from class a couple of times because he had involuntarily got hard, memories of their appointment all vivid in his mind, and he noticed how some people on the chat during his live sessions complained that he was finishing too fast lately. He was guilty of fantasizing too much with the older man, yes, but what else could he do when everything he could hear when closing his eyes was his voice? 

He had considered phoning Mr. Suh before Friday night, thinking he could catch him during a meeting or in any compromised situation. Jaehyun started wondering if the man would also get hard thinking about him at inappropriate moments, and from that, his mind wandered to having public sex, maybe even sucking Mr. Suh off from under a table secretly, with other people in the room. Maybe he was crossing a line, but once again Ten fueled him with excitement after Jaehyun had told him all about the phone call. He had just got home from hanging out with him when he received a message. There were still two hours left for their session to start, so he guessed it was the payment notification. Then, he remembered he had actually seen it while on the bus, so he checked his phone while letting himself fall flat on his bed. 

“Hello Jaehyun, this is Mr. Suh,” Jaehyun laughed a bit at the message. He knew who it was, he had added the number to his contacts as soon as he had woken up after the call. “I have been thinking about it, and I’ll agree to have a video call with you.” 

Jaehyun’s excitement skyrocketed in an instant, and he had to press his face against a pillow to muffle a scream. This had been so unexpected, but nothing else mattered, there was no turning back now. He was going to see Mr. Suh and finally put a face to all the fantasies that had plagued his mind the past few weeks. Just in a couple of hours, he would finally discover how the biggest mystery of his life looked like. 

He immediately got up to go to the bathroom to get ready. He didn’t usually put too much effort on his looks, after all, he only needed to put on lingerie and all the make up he decided to use would end up smudged. This time, though, he did put a lot of effort into making himself look pretty. Finally, he grabbed his favorite dildo and put on the last piece of lingerie he had bought. He sat in front of the computer, looking at the black screen, and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when Mr. Suh accepted the call.

His eyes widened involuntarily and he visibly gasped at the sight. Mr. Suh was sitting in his office chair, leaning back and with his head tilted slightly to the side, smiling. Jaehyun tried to take in every feature, but he had never seen someone so… so godly looking, to put it simply. With his hair slicked back and wearing a simple white dressing shirt with a loosened tie, Jaehyun's eyes couldn't move away from his face, completely forgetting about the world around him. He couldn’t find himself saying anything until Mr. Suh spoke first.

“What are you smiling about, darling? Do you like what you see?” He leaned in, and thanks to that Jaehyun could see him even better. The only thing in Jaehyun’s mind at the moment was how unbearably handsome the man was, and as if hypnotized by his honey eyes, Jaehyun almost forgot what they were having a video call for. He hadn’t even noticed his lips curving into a smile in the first place, but he didn’t want to hide it either.

“Oh I _really_ like it,” Jaehyun answered leaning in too, biting his lip and eyeing the screen up and down, shamelessly checking the man out. The only thing that made him lose his sexy vibe a bit were the dimples on his cheeks, but that was something he couldn’t control, his smile was indelible. “Are you in your office, Mr. Suh?”

“Yeah, I just finished work,” Mr. Suh sighed, loosening his tie even more and leaning back against the chair. Jaehyun’s eyes immediately moved to his arm, as he had his sleeve rolled up, and slowly licked his lips. 

“Hmm… It must have been really stressful…” He stated carefully, using his usual innocent, seducing tone. “Can I… help you relax a bit, maybe?”

Mr. Suh chuckled and Jaehyun waited expectantly for his answer, even if he already knew it. He saw Mr. Suh's right arm move, and even though he couldn’t see it because of the camera angle, he was sure the man was already touching himself. 

“Of course you can, baby,” Mr. Suh said finally. “You’re the best at it.”

“I’m so happy I can make you feel good, sir,” Jaehyun mewled, moving away from the camera so the other could see his body better. “I bought this yesterday, do you like it?”

“It looks really nice,” Mr. Suh’s seemed surprised, genuinely so. He watched attentively as Jaehyun traced the baby blue silk of with his hands, biting his lower lip and then eyeing him suggestively. 

“It’s just for you to see…” Jaehyun started moving his hips slightly, creating friction between the mattress and his erection. That was something else he couldn’t control, his neediness. Slowly, he started untying the lingerie, letting it fall from his shoulders. 

He could hear Mr. Suh’s breath shake when he caressed his bare chest, and he smiled confidently. 

“Show me how good you play with yourself for me, baby,” Mr. Suh mumbled, almost as if he didn’t want Jaehyun to hear it. Or maybe it was just for Jaehyun to hear, and not anyone else. 

Jaehyun pushed the clothing that covered his crotch away and stroked his length, not moving his eyes away from Mr. Suh. With his lips slightly parted, he started masturbating slowly, rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb and also rocking his hips for more friction. 

“This feels so good…” Jaehyun mumbled. His tone was pleading, as if Mr. Suh was the one making him feel like that and he wanted more.

“Yeah baby, it does.” Mr. Suh’s body was also tense and his arm moved at the same pace as Jaehyun's, not taking his eyes away from him and his every movement. 

“Ah, Mr. Suh,” Jaehyun kept moaning under his breath, he brought his free hand to one of his nipples and started pinching it, also caressing his chest from time to time. Oh, how he wished that hand was of the person on the other side of the screen. He was in a complete daze, hand moving by its own will and eyes unable to move away from the screen. The way Mr. Suh looked at him, eyes lustful and mouth slightly open with a silent moan, had Jaehyun on the edge already. The look in his eyes was so determined, even if Jaehyun was the one in charge on the show he felt completely dominated. Feeling a knot in his stomach, Jaehyun’s knuckles went white grabbing the sheets and the hand on his dick pumped it faster.

“Fuck, Jaehyun,” Mr. Suh said under his breath, voice thick and raspy, and it was the only thing Jaehyun needed to come. His legs closed as his whole body shook and a loud cry came out of his throat. His chest got stained in white and he bit his lower lip hard, closing his eyes and cursing to himself. He hadn’t originally planned to come so quickly, and now he had ruined it. When he opened his eyes again, he found Mr. Suh's lustful gaze fixed on him, arm still moving up and down. Still breathing heavily, Jaehyun collected some of his own come with two fingers and bought it to his mouth, starting to lick it without tearing his eyes apart from Mr. Suh. “That's right baby, you should clean up your mess,” the man said in a whisper.

Jaehyun kept licking his fingers, now any come left but spit dripping down from them. He lied on the bed on his side and reached for the dildo he was hiding out of the camera frame. “Can I fuck myself, Mr. Suh?” He begged, pressing his lips against the dildo. It was one Mr. Suh had bought him, his favorite one from the moment he had used it, and now that he finally knew how the older looked like, he couldn't help but wonder if his dick was as big as the toy.

“You're such a slut,” Mr. Suh said, and Jaehyun had to swallow a moan. He hummed loudly, mouth busy kissing the dildo up and down and fingers already caressing his own rim. “Look at you, all wrecked already…”

“I'd like you to ruin me, Mr. Suh,” Jaehyun said out of breath, about to start fingering himself to get ready for the toy. “I want you so bad…”

“Be a good boy, baby, show me how good you can take a cock,” every time the older talked like that Jaehyun felt like he was ascending to heaven. His dick was already hard again just from taking his own two fingers, experience telling him exactly where to touch, but nothing felt as good as having Mr. Suh speak directly to him and finally be able to feel his gaze on him. 

After licking the dildo and having fingered himself enough, Jaehyun pressed the toy against his hole, folding one of his legs up so Mr. Suh could see clearly. Impatient as he was, he started fucking himself, taking all the toy's length at once. Pressing it against his prostate had Jaehyun's eyes almost rolling back, and if he didn't need to hold himself up with his elbow for Mr. Suh to see, he'd probably be fucking himself against the mattress. Moans came naturally from his throat and they mixed with Mr. Suh's groans coming from the computer's speakers.

“I'm so full, Mr. Suh, it feels so good,” he mewled, “I love being filled up so much.” 

“God, Jaehyun, you're so hot,” Mr. Suh was out of breath, and Jaehyun swore he had never seen anything as erotic as the man on the screen groaning in frustration. “You're gonna make me come, fuck.”

Jaehyun moaned, oversensitive and unable to form any coherent words. His hand was already getting tired, but the dildo was long enough to reach his prostate without even having to move it much. He made one last effort when he couldn't bear more with the lump in his stomach and fucked himself faster, at the same time Mr. Suh increased his hand's speed. The older came first, a single low moan reaching Jaehyun's ears and making him reach the orgasm almost immediately. He clenched around the toy and his legs closed in an attempt to stop his body from spasming. He pressed his forehead against the mattress to regain his breath, and when he was finally able to look up again, slowly taking the dildo out and wiping his hand on the sheet, he saw how Mr. Suh was also trying to calm down.

“That was good,” the older commented amazed, reaching for something out of frame Jaehyun realized soon to be a tissue. "You're so good."

“Thanks,” Jaehyun looked down shyly, using all the strength he had left to sit up and get closer to the camera. His abdomen was sticky with come and his ass fell slightly sore, but he didn't care.

“I actually find it really impressive you do this almost every night,” Mr. Suh sounded so casual talking about it Jaehyun almost felt embarrassed. “I don't even think I can come two times in a row.” Jaehyun wanted to say something witty at this, like maybe they should try or that he could help him, but Mr. Suh’s gaze on him was nothing but endearing, and so he looked down feeling his ears get red and smiled.

“I mean, it's kind of my job,” he mumbled playing with the bedsheets. 

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind just watching you do nothing, you alone are a pleasure to the eyes,” Jaehyun’s eyes shoot up to the screen surprised, and he still found the same look on the older’s face. Now he felt his whole face turn hot, and he couldn’t think of anything to answer and not sound stupid. He did, anyway, as always.

“You’re nice to look at too, Mr. Suh.” 

“Thank you,” the man laughed. “I do hear from time to time that I’m handsome.”

“You are!” Jaehyun felt even shyer complimenting him, but he felt the need to be sincere. “I really didn’t expect you to be… You know, so young. Or at least look so young.”

“I’m twenty-four, is that too young for you?” Mr. Suh teased, and Jaehyun had to force himself to hid his surprise. 

“Oh my god… I think the youngest client I’ve ever had was like forty-something…” His innocent dumbfoundedness seemed to amuse Mr. Suh, and Jaehyun felt the need to hid under the blanket forever. They stayed in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, just looking at each other until the older spoke again.

“It’s late, dear,” Mr. Suh’s tone made Jaehyun’s heart swell, and he nodded at the statement, knowing already what was about to come. “You should go to sleep, I can’t let that pretty face of yours get bags under its eyes, now can I?”

Jaehyun got close to the screen as if like that he could actually be closer to Mr. Suh. “I hope you rest well too, Mr. Suh, goodnight,” he answered and the last thing he saw before hanging up was the smile that plagued his dreams for the rest of the weekend.

For the next month, Jaehyun felt like he was finally living. His routine was tiring, and he did have some problems like the landlord who seemed to hate him being even more annoying than ever, or having to console Ten, who had just had a pretty rough break up with his boyfriend. Nonetheless, Jaehyun felt happy. He had money, he allowed himself to decline all private sessions that weren’t for Mr. Suh, and that meant getting more sleep and not having to worry about schedules or forcing himself to be in a good mood for dirty old men. He had used most of his free time to finally get to have as much as photography sessions he wanted. He had always been proud of his personal social media feed, but being sleep-deprived did not help much with it. That also helped with Ten’s humor, because obviously, Jaehyun’s personal photographer would be none other than his photography majoring best friend. It was a distraction for Ten to forget about that asshole that broke his heart, and an opportunity for Jaehyun to gain even more attention from the world. There was a certain someone, though, that he did want to attract more than others. 

As of now, Jaehyun was laying in bed, waiting for Mr. Suh to accept his video call invitation. That afternoon, after hours of breaking his head over it, he had decided to send Mr. Suh one of the photos Ten had taken of him but he hadn’t posted on Instagram. It had been a tiring day, certainly, because after the photoshoot he had to take Ten out for lunch, and after that accompany him shopping. He knew that if he let his friend alone with his thoughts for even a moment, he’d probably have one of his dramatic breakdowns, and Jaehyun couldn’t let that happen, even if that meant spending the whole day walking around the busy streets of the city and being Ten’s personal clothes rack. He had only had time to buy one new set of lingerie for him, one that he would surely put to use soon. At the end of the day, he took Ten home and the boy fell asleep on the couch in less than five minutes. After moving him to the bed, Jaehyun had to run to the bus stop to catch the last bus, and when he could finally get home he could barely feel his own feet. 

His eyelids were getting heavier and his mind was drifting off when he heard Mr. Suh’s voice through the computer speakers. “Jaehyun?”

He sat up immediately and dragged himself across the bed to sit in front of the camera. “Yes, I’m here,” he laughed awkwardly, seeing Mr. Suh’s surprised expression. He checked himself out in the screen and hurried to try to put all his bed hair in place.

“Were you asleep?” Mr. Suh asked.

“No, not really,” Jaehyun shrank into himself embarrassed. Mr. Suh had caught him. “I had a pretty tiring day, but I wasn’t sleeping yet, I swear.” 

“Oh… Then, should I let you rest? You do seem quite exhausted…” Mr. Suh’s eyed him and his cheeks immediately got hot. 

“You’re always saying that! And you already paid for the session…” Jaehyun looked around for his phone. If Mr. Suh was going to let him sleep, he’d have to give back the money. 

“It’s okay, I’ve already got something from you today, anyways,” Mr. Suh’s words made Jaehyun look up in confusion. It took him a few seconds to remember about the picture. 

“Did you like it?” He asked smiling to himself, sounding a bit more excited than what he intended to. 

“Oh, I did darling, I really did. You have such a… mesmerizing body,” Mr. Suh seemed to have thought for a few seconds the word that fitted Jaehyun the best, and he felt himself growing shyer. 

“I will send you more, I promise,” Jaehyun nodded to himself, making the other laugh. 

“That sounds great for me, though I would like to have a little warning beforehand. I don’t know if I can handle seeing something like that in the middle of a meeting.” 

“Were you in the middle of a meeting?” Jaehyun gasped, surprised and internally congratulating himself for choosing such great timing. Mr. Suh laughed again and nodded, and since this wasn’t a usual topic between them, Jaehyun decided to ask, “What kind of meeting was it?”

“Oh, a boring one, a _really_ boring one,” it wasn’t the answer Jaehyun expected, but he did like the way Mr. Suh snickered after saying it. “But you made it more interesting.”

“Always at your service, sir,” Jaehyun said, biting his lip and watching Mr. Suh completely enamored. He snapped out of it when the other kept on with the conversation. This seemed like the annoying small talk Jaehyun despised so much, but he wanted to believe Mr. Suh was genuinely interested in him.

“And what did you do today to be so tired, darling?” 

“Oh, I… Had a photoshoot for those photos. My best friend is majoring in photography so he uses me to experiment, and then… Well, since he just broke up with his boyfriend and is having a pretty rough time, I went shopping with him, you know, to get him distracted. We spent the whole day out and then I had to make sure he got home, but he lives in the other side of the city so it was a long walk, and then I had to run to the bus stop and… Am I talking too much? Sorry—”

“No baby, it’s okay, it’s nice to hear you talk,” Mr. Suh smiled reassuringly. “Did you buy something for yourself?” 

“Maybe,” Jaehyun teased, playing the innocent. “Would you like to see it?”

Mr. Suh nodded again, and Jaehyun felt like this was his chance. There was something in the man that made him feel brave, and since he hadn’t been turned down when he asked for a phone call and in the end he got his so desired video call, he felt like he could suggest this now, finally. 

“Maybe I could… model it for you… personally…” Jaehyun wondered out loud. It was just a speculation, but he was hopeful. 

“How about next Friday?” Mr. Suh asked boldly, almost immediately, and Jaehyun’s heart skipped a beat. “I’ll clear out my meetings for the afternoon,” the older explained after a pause. He didn’t look taken aback by Jaehyun’s proposal, on the contrary, it was like he had been expecting it. 

“Yeah, next Friday is perfect.” Jaehyun voice cracked a bit, but he made sure to nod eagerly. Smiling widely and having to resist the urge to squeal, he felt all his tiredness gone. He was finally going to meet Mr. Suh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny tapped his feet restlessly on the floor, not knowing where to put his hands or how to sit. Seated near the window of a coffee shop, he watched as people passed by on the street. He knew that street well, it was near his offices' building, but he had not been in this place many times. The coffee shop was cozy, walls decorated with plants and framed pictures, cushioned chairs and wooden tables and the bittersweet coffee scent that filled the air. He had thought about it as soon as he proposed Jaehyun to meet before heading to somewhere more private. He had been so confident when the younger asked to meet him personally, but now he was full of doubts. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked him out for coffee, maybe Jaehyun just wanted to get over with it as fast as with the online streamings. After all, Johnny was paying him now too. Jaehyun was technically just there for a job, even if this did go out of their usual proceedings. Suddenly, Johnny wondered if Jaehyun had done the same with other men. 

He was about to bite his nails out of nervousness, a habit that had taken him years to get rid of, when he heard the bell of the coffee shop ring. When he looked up, his mouth went dry. Jaehyun was there, pink hair darker than the first time he had ever seen him, taller than what he had imagined, dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and jeans. Casually, and not in fancy lingerie. Johnny stood up abruptly, realizing that he shouldn't be staring like an idiot and that he had to greet Jaehyun. What should he do? A kiss, a hug, a handshake? He was panicking, mind racing a hundred thoughts per second when he heard the most soothing voice in the world, finally live and real.

“Mr. Suh,” Jaehyun stood in front of him, and Johnny almost robotically signaled him to take a seat. “Sorry, have I made you wait too much?”

“No, no, of course not. I just got there,” Johnny answered in a hurry. He didn’t like the worried frown that appeared on Jaehyun’s face, not a bit. Yes, it was a lie, he had been there an hour earlier than what they had agreed, but he would wait an eternity for Jaehyun if he needed to. He smiled trying to reassure him, realizing how natural it felt to talk face to face. “Did you find the place alright?”

“Yes, I’ve actually come here with my friend before,” Jaehyun looked around with the excitement of a child, and then back at Johnny like he wanted to share all his happiness. Johnny smiled unconsciously, completely besotted by Jaehyun’s beauty. The camera really did not make him any justice. Sweet was the only way he could think of to describe the man in front of him, his hair reminding Johnny of cotton candy and his dimpled cheeks of a freshly baked bun. Jaehyun asked if he could order a portion of strawberry cake because he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch, and Johnny swore he would buy him an entire bakery if he asked. 

They started talking, first with a simple how-has-your-day-been question that somehow led to Jaehyun confessing he had actually done research on Johnny before coming. Johnny felt unsettled, not knowing how to react. On the one hand, he treasured his privacy dearly, but on the other, it felt good knowing that Jaehyun was so interested in him. Jaehyun assured him it was just out of curiosity, that the last thing he wanted was to cause him any trouble and the most he did was read his Wikipedia page and some recent articles about him. Johnny smiled at him and told him not to worry. He was a pretty well-known man in the business world, Jaehyun would have found out sooner or later. He suddenly felt really shy under Jaehyun's admiring gaze, but he liked it, he liked that Jaehyun thought so well of him. Lots of people did, yes, but right now Johnny just wanted to leave a good impression on him.

They kept on talking, and at some point Johnny found himself staring at how Jaehyun held the fork between his lips. He was brought back to his senses when he remembered they were there for a reason. He checked his phone and discovered they had been chatting for a whole hour, and when Jaehyun looked at him with a questioning look, he felt a lump in his throat. 

“Should we… get going?” He asked carefully. He would actually be fine if Jaehyun said he wanted to sit there a little more, maybe ask for another slice of cake and tell him about something funny that happened during one of his last classes. Instead of that, Jaehyun seemed surprised.

“Oh, yeah! We should,” he started looking around for his backpack and jacket, and Johnny called the waiter to ask for the bill. Without asking Jaehyun first, he also ordered another slice of cake as takeout. Johnny knew he would probably be hungry again at the end of the day, and Jaehyun didn’t complain. 

After paying and getting up, he walked Jaehyun to his car parked in front of the shop and opened the door for him. He felt his chest swell with Jaehyun’s comments about how cool his car was, and he made a mental note to invite him to a late-night ride sometime. He had never thought much about his wealth, thinking it just as a side-effect of being an entrepreneur, but having Jaehyun swoon over it made him feel more accomplished than ever. 

“Are we going to your house?” Jaehyun asked, and from the corner of his eyes Johnny could see how the younger looked outside the window. They had left the city center and were now in one of the high-class neighborhoods, consisting only of single-family houses and villas. 

“Yeah, is that not okay?” Suddenly Johnny was worried again. He started panicking internally before Jaehyun could even speak.

“I just thought you were going to take me to a hotel or something,” Johnny tensed up. He did think about booking a hotel, but if Jaehyun wasn’t even going to spend the whole night with him it’d be a waste, and maybe too compromising for them. He didn’t want to make Jaehyun uncomfortable or pressure him much, so he had thought his house would be just fine. He relaxed when Jaehyun chuckled, “but it’s fine, I’ll feel better knowing we are at your house.” 

Johnny couldn’t stop smiling during the last stretch of the ride, and when they finally got to his block he got out of the car and opened Jaehyun’s door for him again. Once Jaehyun got out, they found each other face to face for the first time since their greeting at the coffee shop, bodies barely apart, and when Jaehyun walked past him Johnny had to hold himself not to wrap an arm around his waist and keep him from getting away. It hadn’t hit him yet that Jaehyun was real, and not someone made up from the Internet or his dreams. He let Jaehyun get into the house first, and if he could, Johnny would live that moment over and over again. After taking off his shoes, Jaehyun walked into the living room amazed, mouth in the shape of an ‘o’ and looking around at every wall and furniture.

“This is like, the most beautiful house I’ve ever seen,” Jaehyun was staring up at a scenery picture that covered almost all of a wall when Johnny came out of his bedroom, having left his jacket and tie in the wardrobe. He chuckled endeared and approached Jaehyun. 

“I’m glad you like it, I don’t usually have guests at home,” and it was true, because even though Johnny had always been a fairly extroverted person, work had consumed most of his social life. His house was luxurious, it could pass as a sample from a home decor magazine, but he barely used it. His fridge was mostly empty, he didn’t remember the last time he had sat on the couch and turned the TV on, and the only way one could guess a person lived there was because of his messy bedroom. He had planned beforehand, though, and had cleaned everything up the moment he decided to bring Jaehyun home. 

“That means I’m special?” Jaehyun asked looking at him with shining eyes and biting his lips to suppress a smile. It was as if he knew exactly what drove Johnny crazy. 

“Of course you are,” Johnny wrapped his arm slightly around Jaehyun’s waist and got a bit closer, always careful of the other's reaction. “Shall I show you the bedroom too?”

Jaehyun nodded slowly and let Johnny take him to his room. He also looked around this time, and Johnny could sense he was trying to hold himself not to go and peek at every possible corner. He let him go and went to sit on the armchair in front of the bed. 

“Could I… use the bathroom first?” Jaehyun asked while clutching at his backpack, still hanging on his shoulder. Johnny nodded and signaled to the door at his left, the one that led to his private bathroom. When Jaehyun disappeared behind it, Johnny closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He didn’t think he was ready for what he was about to see, and he had to remind himself not to do anything stupid. He would never forgive himself if he scared Jaehyun away. He opened his eyes when Jaehyun came back and watched him go sit on the edge of the bed. He threw the lube and one his toys behind himself, as if he didn’t want Johnny to see, and looked up to him smiling slightly.

“Sorry, did I make you wait too much?” If Johnny hadn’t been sitting he would have probably felt his knees go weak at Jaehyun’s tone. It had become their catchphrase already, and just hearing it made Johnny’s arm hair stand up with anticipation. He noticed Jaehyun’s lips, had he been wearing lip gloss before? And then his eyes moved to his neck, his impeccable skin, his chest covered in similar pink silk he was wearing the first time Johnny had seen him. That was what Jaehyun was here to show him, only him. Jaehyun’s hands moved slowly, caressing himself the same way Johnny wanted to do so badly. He swallowed hard, already feeling blood rushing to his dick, but tried to lean comfortably on his seat as Jaehyun positioned himself better on the bed. Even if Jaehyun was kneeling, Johnny almost felt like the younger was looking down on him, and the look on his eyes was nothing but lustful. Jaehyun started caressing his own chest, feeling himself slowly and hips slightly swinging to the sides. 

Jaehyun followed his own hands with his eyes and Johnny copied him. When he looked back up at Johnny his cheeks were flushed pink, but there was a hint of a pleased smile on his lips. Playing with his nipples over the fabric, it was as if Jaehyun was inviting him. Johnny breathed out shakily, no matter how much he wanted to pin the younger down to the bed and do the job himself, that wasn’t how things worked. As a bad distraction as it was, he decided to command Jaehyun.

“Can you strip for me, darling? I want to see your body,” he tried to sound calm and collected, but he slid his hand into his pants and started pumping his dick under his clothes. “Yeah, that’s right,” he mumbled when Jaehyun started peeling off his lingerie slowly, really slowly. He was teasing, and Johnny enjoyed every instant of it. “You’re so beautiful…”

The lighting was perfect in his room, finally he could see Jaehyun clearly. It was a hundred times better than through a screen, the way his chest was flushed, pink nipples hard from all the playing. His toned tummy was so inviting Johnny licked his lips oblivious to how Jaehyun was looking back at him, and his thighs... Johnny just wanted to see them shake in pleasure. His eyes finally laid on Jaehyun’s dick, and his mouth watered. With his back arched and his hand placed on the base of his erection, Jaehyun caressed himself with his thumb, at times dragging his hand up and down as slow as he could. “Touch yourself properly, baby” Johnny mumbled, finally freeing his dick from his pants too. Jaehyun moaned slightly and started masturbating himself eagerly, hand still in place but hips moving back and forth. “Not so fast, dear, take your time,” that seemed to make Jaehyun whine, and Johnny felt a rush of adrenaline through his body. Jaehyun panted softly without stopping his movements and reached behind himself for the bottle of lube.

“Can I finger myself, sir?” He asked with fake innocence. Johnny nodded, trying to keep a serious face and moving his own hand lazily.

“Yes, spread your legs,” he ordered, making an effort to sound authoritative, though he felt he was the one begging. Jaehyun sat back, and after he soaked his fingers in lube he laid down, back flat on the bed. Johnny would have preferred to see his face, but the sight of Jaehyun open-legged, completely vulnerable in front of him was enough to make him forget about any complaint. Jaehyun spread his buttocks apart and started circling his fingers around his rim. He was squirming and whining and he hadn’t even put them in yet. When he finally did, though, it were two at a time and the lewd moan he let out was enough to make Johnny already feel close to coming. Forcing himself to hold on a little longer, Johnny started mumbling praises he wasn’t sure Jaehyun was hearing. 

Jaehyun’s fingers went in an out of his asshole making humid sounds, his toes were curling in pleasure and his hips moved at a completely different pace than his hand. He reached up to the bed with his free hand and grabbed the dildo, bringing it close to his hole. He hadn’t even asked Johnny if he was allowed to do so, but since Johnny was only praising him he went ahead. Jaehyun’s back arched when the dildo entered him, not even bothering to be careful. Was he that desperate, or did he really like it rough, Johnny could only wonder for now. Of one thing he was sure, and that was Jaehyun enjoyed being wrecked. If he was already such a mess with just his own fingers and a toy, Johnny didn't even want to imagine how it'd be if the younger let him do everything Johnny wanted.

Jaehyun started fucking himself with the dildo, holding one of his legs up to allow Johnny a full view of him, not even controlling his moans and the nonsense coming out from his mouth. “Ah, I feel so full Mr. Suh… Feels so fucking good to be filled…” He mumbled between whimpers. His voice resonated through the room and Johnny couldn’t help but moan too, only a bit lower than Jaehyun. Johnny’s mind was filled with the other’s voice, he was sweating already and he fisted his erection, not able to take his eyes out of Jaehyun and the way his asshole tightened around the dildo. Jaehyun was taking the toy up to the base, the exceeding lube still in his ass, dripping down onto the bed, and Johnny couldn’t care less about his bedsheets right now. He felt his orgasm building in his stomach and this time he came first, moaning Jaehyun’s name. He tried to find his breath as he watched Jaehyun gripping his own thigh and trying to fuck himself faster. His unattended dick was so, so luring, Johnny almost got hard again thinking about sucking it off while he fucked Jaehyun with the toy. After a few seconds, Jaehyun came too. He screamed louder than ever, cursing over like Johnny had never heard him, but he kept fucking himself. 

Johnny swallowed hard, the sight of Jaehyun squirming in bed while still trying to take the silicone cock so desperately too much for blood not to rush again to his own dick. This time he closed his eyes for a moment, focusing only on Jaehyun’s voice. He swore he had heard his first name coming from Jaehyun’s mouth, but every other of his moans was so distracting Johnny couldn’t have known for sure. When he opened his eyes again, Jaehyun was facing down, ass pulled up and face against the mattress. This way Johnny could see his ass perfectly, cheeks spread and hole already swollen. Jaehyun whined frustrated every time the dildo came out completely, having trouble to put it back in because of the position. Johnny wondered if he should help him, but Jaehyun looked so beautiful that way; ruined, whining, body sweating and eyes teary, so in his own world, completely unreachable for Johnny.

"You're doing so good baby," he whispered only loud enough for Jaehyun to hear. "You like to have your hole wrecked just for me to see, right? You're such a slut..."

"Yes, yes," Jaehyun gasped desperately, hand clumsily trying to move the dildo. "I'm your slut, Mr. Suh, I'm just for your pleasure I-"

Johnny tsked, making Jaehyun whimper. "Fuck yourself properly, baby, or should I teach you how to do it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jaehyun cried out of breath, "I'm just a useless cockslut, I'm sorry sir." His hips started to work faster to compensate for his already tired hand, and Johnny bit his lip while he kept jacking off. With the way Jaehyun cried, he wanted nothing but to punish him, have him begging and completely at his mercy, face pressed against the mattress like he was now and his cock buried balls deep inside of him, not a useless dildo. Johnny was sure the younger was drooling on the sheets, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Jaehyun came for the second time, legs shaking and choking a cry against the mattress. Johnny came barely after, feeling too much with the overstimulation that this time he couldn’t contain a loud moan. It did hurt a bit, and he wondered how Jaehyun could do it so easily and enjoy it so much. 

Jaehyun’s body went limp after taking out the dildo and he laid in bed almost motionless, both hands hidden under him. His body rose and fell with his irregular breathing and Johnny, forgetting he was also pretty exhausted, felt the sudden urge to spoil him, make him lay in between his fuzzy pillows, clean him up and cuddle up to him to make sure his body wasn’t sore. Before he could get up and at least help him, Jaehyun sat up as if nothing had happened and smiled towards him, dimples on his cheeks at full display. 

“Was it good?” He always asked that after every session, and Johnny would never get tired of repeating the same. Smiling tiredly, Johnny zipped his pants before getting up.

“It was perfect, baby. Are you okay though?” Johnny approached him and extended his hand to help him get up, and Jaehyun accepted it without any second thought, nodding to him and heading to the bathroom again to clean up. Meanwhile, Johnny decided it’d be a good idea to get him the slice of cake they had bought before, after all, they hadn’t had dinner and it was already dark outside. When Jaehyun came out of the bathroom, already in his clothes and carrying his backpack again, he found Johnny sitting at the kitchen’s counter, a new shirt on and waiting for him with the shortcake slice on a plate. 

“Can I eat it?” Jaehyun sat next to him and looked at the sweet timidly. Johnny let out and loud laugh and nodded.

“Of course, I bought it for you,” he fixed his eyes on Jaehyun, watching attentively how he filled his mouth with a chunk of it almost immediately. His cheeks seemed even more chubby now, and Johnny had to hold himself not to pinch them. He was still not sure of how Jaehyun felt about physical contact, and Johnny didn’t want to bother him. A comfortable silence fell between them and Jaehyun started looking around the place again, until he noticed something on a shelf at the other side of the room. 

“Is it real?” He asked after swallowing the food in his mouth, signaling with his chin at a vintage camera that lied next to some landscape photos. 

“Hm? Yeah, it is,” Johnny took a few seconds to guess what was the other referring to, and got up to go grab the camera and bring it to him. “I kind of was into photography and I used to collect cameras. This one was is just for display, though.” 

Jaehyun let out an impressed sound. He reached his hand up to the camera but didn’t dare to touch it. Johnny moved it around for him to see it better, but Jaehyun looked up to him instead. 

“So all the photos on the walls are yours?” He asked in realization, making Johnny laugh again. Yes, he had taken them during his trips abroad and when he was younger. Jaehyun worried his bottom lip, and Johnny could almost see cogs working inside his brain. “Would you take photos of me?” 

Johnny took some seconds to answer, trying to process the question. He should be used to it now but, Jaehyun never ceased to surprise him.

“Would you let me?” He may have had sound more hopeless than he wanted to, but he didn’t care. Jaehyun nodded looking down, and when Johnny whispered an “I’d love to,” his head shoot up again and flashed a smile more blinding than the sun. “But it’s getting late now and I should take you home, we can talk about that another day,” he said while he walked back to leave the camera where it was. He looked at it one last time, thrilled, and turned around just to see Jaehyun finishing the last bite of the cake in a hurry. Johnny helped him put on his jacket at the door, and they discussed when would their next appointment be. He did have an important meeting next Friday, but he knew luring Kun, his secretary, with an afternoon off would solve it easily. Since meeting Jaehyun, that day had become specially reserved for him. None of them mentioned how they would actually see each other next time, if through a video call or face to face, but Johnny didn’t ask, he’d let Jaehyun choose. 

The drive back to Jaehyun’s had Johnny wishing they got lost in the city so it would never end. He did set the long route on the GPS options, wanting to enjoy every possible moment with the younger. They put on the radio and sang together to whatever song played, Jaehyun’s laugh filling his ears and his heart. When they reached his house, Johnny walked Jaehyun to the entrance, looking around at the unknown neighborhood until Jaehyun, after unlocking the door, turned back at him to say his last goodbye. “Thank you for today. I enjoyed it a lot,” Johnny couldn’t see it clearly because it was already dark and there was no light coming from the entryway, but he was sure Jaehyun was smiling. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Jaehyun,” he said. “I’ll take you out for coffee anytime, and I enjoyed the live show a lot, too.”

"Can we do it again next time?" Jaehyun asked excitedly, but he got shy almost immediately. "Seeing each other, I mean..."

"Of course," Johnny grabbed his hand in an attempt to make him not feel bad. He should never feel insecure when requesting something. "Of course darling, we can see each other whenever you want."

"But you are always busy," Jaehyun said in a pout Johnny wanted to kiss away in that exact moment. "Or will you keep rearranging your meetings for me?"

"I can't promise I will always be able to do that," Johnny answered sadly, but he did not want to lie to Jaehyun, "but I will save any free time I have for you, how does that sound?"

"Amazing," Jaehyun answered pleased. Even if it was dark, they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Johnny did not want to move, he wanted to get lost in Jaeyhun's gaze and never come back to reality. He'd be just happy standing close to him, holding his hand under the stars forever. 

Jaehyun was the first one to move, he leaned in and hugged him, arms wrapping around Johnny's waist. It was a friendly hug, just that, but it was tight and warm and Johnny wanted to never let go. Jaehyun’s face pressed against his shoulder for an instant and Johnny was able to smell his sweet perfume. Was it really peach scent or his mind was just playing tricks? He barely had any time to register what was happening and wrap his arms back around Jaehyun when the younger moved away, and Johnny's smile faltered a bit. Still feeling the warm of Jaehyun’s squeeze, Johnny dared to ruffle the other’s hair and wished him sweet dreams, like every other Friday night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had passed since the first time Jaehyun went to Mr. Suh’s house. It had become a regular thing now, and they had even met up sometimes just to grab some coffee and chat before they had to go back to their usual routines. Jaehyun hadn’t told Mr. Suh about him being his only client at this point, and he did continue regularly with the public shows. He enjoyed them after all, since most working days the other was busy and Jaehyun couldn’t get off by himself. That was something he had been thinking about a lot, too. Whenever he masturbated alone, it didn’t feel as good as when someone was watching, and over the last months, that certain someone had to be Mr. Suh. Jaehyun couldn’t help but wonder how would it feel to actually be fucked by him. The thought alone was enough to get him hard, but immediately his mood worsened. 

After all the time they had known each other, about half a year at this point, Mr. Suh had not shown any interest in having sex with him. He may just have been really into his voyeurism kink, Jaehyun had theorized, and perhaps he wasn’t interested in sex at all. Unsettling as it was, Jaehyun had realized Mr. Suh wasn’t at all like the other men on the website. He paid him amounts of money he had only dreamed of, he treated him with care and even if their relationship’s nature was still difficult to define, Jaehyun was sure at this point they were friends more than acquaintances. It hurt Jaehyun that things were like this, and so he tried to convince himself nothing was wrong, and that the growing feeling inside him was just a result of all the attention he was receiving. Mr. Suh was like a dream came true, it was only normal Jaehyun had developed some kind of attraction for him, but the reality, shown by Mr. Suh's lack of interest in anything more than watching him, was like a punch in the gut.

“When are we going to have that photoshoot you promised?” Jaehyun asked. They were in the car, on the way to Mr. Suh’s home for a private show. He had become more and more used to requesting things, actually enjoying how Mr. Suh was unable to deny most of them. He didn’t want to sound spoiled, but this was the one thing he wanted the most. The first time he went to Mr. Suh’s house he promised he’d take photos of him, but weeks had passed and it seemed like every time he asked, Mr. Suh had a new excuse to postpone it. 

“I’ll have to find my digital camera, I don’t know where I last left it...” Mr. Suh answered apologetically. Jaehyun pouted and scoffed. As expected, another excuse. Sensing Jaehyun’s bad mood, Mr. Suh hurried to try and make it better. “What have you brought for me today, baby?” He signaled with his chin to Jaehyun’s bag at his feet, but they had reached his apartment complex and Jaehyun kept the answer for himself. When they got out of the car, Jaehyun smiled mischievously, and instead of using words, he slipped a little remote control in Mr. Suh’s hand. The man looked at it surprised, but Jaehyun couldn’t see his expression, he was already walking in as if the place was his own house. 

He could hear Mr. Suh walking behind him, but he went straight to the bedroom without much thought and dropped himself facedown on the bed. 

“Are you... already wearing it?” Mr. Suh asked, approaching Jaehyun with a confused expression. He was still eyeing the control as if not knowing what to do with it, and Jaehyun laughed softly.

“I couldn’t wait, Mr. Suh, I’m sorry…” He bit his lip, looking up at the man pleadingly, and after a few seconds, Mr. Suh moved to his armchair, as usual. 

“What an impatient little thing…” Jaehyun heard him mumble, and had to hold his smile from getting bigger. He was already hard, had been for the past twenty minutes, but now, crotch pressed between his pants and the mattress, it really started to hurt. He felt the small dildo inside his ass start to vibrate slowly, and he couldn’t control his hips from bucking up. He breathed out hard and slid his hand inside his trousers. “Stop, baby.” Mr. Suh commanded, and the vibration also ceased. Jaehyun whined loudly and closed his eyes hard, he knew what was about to come. “Maybe I should teach you a little patience since it seems you can’t control yourself. Turn around and sit up, come on.”

Jaehyun obeyed reluctantly, smile turning into a pout. He sat on the bed facing Mr. Suh, looking expectantly for the next order.

“Take off your clothes,” even if his voice was sweet, Jaehyun could never get himself to refuse anything to him. He got rid of his shirt as fast as he could, but he had to be more careful with his pants and underwear. Too much friction with his own dick would make him go crazy. “Hold your legs open for me, baby. That’s right, look at how hard you are already...” At this point, Mr. Suh seemed a bit breathless too. Jaehyun was holding his legs open by the thighs, dick against his stomach and feet curling on the sheets. He felt the vibration against his prostate start again, this time a little faster than before. He moaned long and deep, throwing his head back and rocking his hips slightly. He heard Mr. Suh groan under his breath, and when he found the strength to look back up he noticed the man touching himself too. He wanted to do it, too. Touch himself, touch Mr. Suh, anything but only feeling a small vibrator rub against him. 

“Please, Mr. Suh, more…” He begged, still rocking his hips as if that way Mr. Suh would catch the hint. 

“Quiet, baby,” was the only thing he got for an answer, and after a minute of frustration he threw himself back, laying down on the bed and gripping his own thighs harder. It would probably leave a mark, but he didn’t care. He was trying to control his moans and breathing when he felt the dildo vibrate harder, at its highest speed, and he screamed in a mix of pleasure and surprise. He squirmed around, trying to hold his legs still but failing at it. He had to contain himself from turning around and rutting himself on the bed, but the vibrator’s speed decreased. He cried out loud, but Mr. Suh just laughed. 

“You really can’t contain yourself, huh?” Mr. Suh said, more enduring than what Jaehyun would have expected. “Touch yourself for me, baby.” 

He didn’t need to hear it twice, Jaehyun immediately moved a hand to his dick and started stroking himself. He wanted to be slow and let Mr. Suh enjoy the show, but it was making him even more desperate. His chest went up and down and he was grabbing the sheets with his free hand so hard his knuckles were turning white. Every time Mr. Suh increased the vibrator’s pace his hips bucked up and he felt himself about to come already, but then it stopped and he could only whine in frustration. He fell for it every time, and despite Mr. Suh having so much fun with it, he was feeling his eyes watering up already. He had even lost track of time, mind completely clouded with tortuous delight.

“Please Mr. Suh, please…” He begged over and over, trying to find release by himself but the teasing being too much. “I need to come, please, let me come,” and he couldn’t even hear a reply nor notice if Mr. Suh had come, because the vibrator started rubbing against his weak spot again at its highest speed and before he knew it, his vision went white. His body shook for a bit, and then all his energy was gone. His chest was sticky from sweat and come, and after what felt minutes for him, something warm caressed him there. He opened his eyes only to find Mr. Suh staring at him, a sweet smile on his face and handing him a wet towel.

“Clean yourself up, baby,” Mr. Suh said moving away as if he was avoiding him. “I’ll go get you something to drink, do you want food too?” 

“Do you have cake?” Jaehyun asked hopeful, looking at Mr. Suh make a beeline to the kitchen. Jaehyun took his laugh as a yes, and got up to lock himself in the bathroom to properly clean up. When he came back, legs still a little wobbly, Mr. Suh was sitting on the bed in front of a tray with a piece of cake and a glass of what he supposed was orange juice. After hiding the vibrator inside his backpack, Jaehyun skipped over to sit next to him and started eating the cake as if it was the eighth wonder of the world. He wasn’t embarrassed about being so excited in front of Mr. Suh, mostly because the older had never complained, so he allowed himself to enjoy the cake in bliss without saying a word.

“I should take you home, it’s already dark outside,” Mr. Suh said, and Jaehyun nodded while swallowing, lips slightly dirty from the cake’s cream. He licked them without much thought, and because Mr. Suh went completely silent he looked up and smiled.

“I don’t think I can even walk by myself after today, I already got off in the morning and now this,” he mumbled, getting one of those loud laughs out of Mr. Suh he enjoyed hearing so much.

"You're really something else," Mr. Suh ruffled his hair and he whined, trying to catch his hand and make it stop, but the older was faster, and he got up before Jaehyun could get him. “Come on then, let’s get going.” Jaehyun pouted and quickly finished the cake. Before leaving the room, though, he made sure to place the vibrator’s remote control on Mr. Suh's nightstand. It was for them to use together, after all, and Jaehyun loved surprises. 

Jaehyun was always happy to get a car ride from Mr. Suh, but he hated seeing his own apartment block in the distance. He didn’t want to go, but he had never dared to ask Mr. Suh if he could stay the night with him. 

“Do you have something to do tomorrow morning?” Mr. Suh asked, taking Jaehyun out of his train of thoughts. Jaehyun looked at him confused and denied with his head. Since it was Saturday, the most he should have to do was call Ten to check up on him. “Good, then you can sleep till late,” Mr. Suh laughed, and Jaehyun would lie to himself if he said he wasn’t even a bit disappointed that was the reason behind the question. 

It had been a while since Mr. Suh stopped getting out of the car to accompany him to his door, but Jaehyun didn’t mind at all. It was good, actually, because that meant there were fewer chances of his neighbors seeing and gossiping about him. He leaned in to hug Mr. Suh, squeezing him like usual. He loved doing it, because that meant he got to hear Mr. Suh’s laugh from even closer, even feel it when he rested his head on the older's shoulder. “Tell me when you want to see me again,” he said moving away. Mr. Suh seemed to think a bit about it, and so he had to wait to get out of the car, but the other smiled at him.

“I’ll shoot you a message.”

Next morning, Jaehyun was woken up by the doorbell ringing, though he did not get up, instead, he buried his face in the pillow and groaned to himself. Whoever it was, they better have a good reason to wake him up on a Sunday morning so early, even if he would not care whatever it was, because he wasn't planning on answering. Jaehyun just wanted more sleep. He was about to doze off again when his phone rang, and this time he did shoot up from the bed. The chances of the one at his door being Ten were slim, but who knew, maybe it was an emergency. Jaehyun picked up his phone and when he unlocked the screen, he discovered his guess had been wrong. He rushed to the door, trying to put his hair in place and look at least decent, but didn’t even think twice before opening.

“Mr. Suh?” He asked in disbelief. His eyes widened at the man in front of him, and he suddenly forgot of whatever he was going to ask next.

“Uh… Good morning Jaehyun, did I wake you up?” The other asked in a half-laugh. Jaehyun stared at him, blinking like he was seeing a ghost. Not only had Mr. Suh come to his house without a warning, but he had also come in casual clothes like he was just visiting a friend, and not his usual work attire. Jaehyun had never seen Mr. Suh in informal clothes, it almost didn’t look like him. Mr. Suh’s shoulders looked ever broader with a white tee, and was wearing ripped jeans. Oh, how good he looked in them. “Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun returned to his senses at hearing his name, ears getting red from embarrassment. He had probably been staring, but he hoped it would just pass off as being sleepy. “Uhm… yes, but don’t worry, it’s quite late anyway, right?”

“It’s…” Mr. Suh checked his phone, and Jaehyun noticed the camera that was hanging from his neck, resting on his abdomen. “... about eleven o’clock, yes.” 

Jaehyun invited him in before asking any further questions, but ran past Mr. Suh into the kitchen to make sure everything was in its place. Luckily, there were no dirty dishes in the sink. Mr. Suh walked in shortly after, looking at him funnily, probably guessing what he was doing.

“Sorry for coming without warning, but yesterday you said you had nothing to do, so…” Mr. Suh trailed off, and Jaehyun denied with his head. It was no problem, absolutely no problem for Mr. Suh to be there, though he would have wanted to get ready beforehand.

“But why did you come?” Jaehyun asked cautiously. He didn’t want to get excited about anything, but his smile grew the moment Mr. Suh grabbed the camera to show it to him. 

“I found it, I thought you would want to take photos and… I don’t know, I think morning sunlight will fit you well,” Mr. Suh said it like it was nothing, but for Jaehyun it was the best compliment he had ever received. It didn’t even make much sense, but he relished on thinking Mr. Suh thought about him. “So, how about you let me take some photos of you?”

“It’ll be a pleasure,” Jaehyun smiled widely. “But wait, let me take a shower first. Have you had breakfast? I’ll make you coffee,” before even getting an answer he turned around and started rummaging through the cupboards to find a cup for Mr. Suh, and since he seemed in such a rush, the other said nothing against it. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere,” he said after serving his guest, and ran to lock himself in the bathroom. 

He showered as quickly as he could, not wanting to make Mr. Suh wait, and then skipped back to his room to put on lingerie before calling him. He had been thinking about what to wear for this moment for weeks now, and he hadn’t been able to make up his mind. Should he be just naked, use one of his old sets or maybe one he had bought with Mr. Suh's payments? Perhaps he should ask the older which one he liked the best, but that would be too obvious. 

“Oh, silk and lace? I thought we were gonna do it with those peach boxers you were wearing,” Jaehyun turned around startled from Mr. Suh’s voice and froze when he realized what he had been wearing before. Blushing as hard as he could, he walked over to his bed, where he had left his clothes, and grabbed his favorite peach-printed boxers, which Mr. Suh had seen and would probably tease him about for the rest of his life.

“Forget about these, please,” he mumbled, trying to sound firm but failing completely as Mr. Suh laughed hard. Cursing himself internally and swearing he would never sleep in his comfy underwear again, Jaehyun threw his underwear into the very back of his closet and closed it like he never wanted to open it again. He turned around just in time to see Mr. Suh inspecting his bed. He felt a bit embarrassed, a couple of plushies and a questionable amount of pillows occupying almost all of it. Jaehyun had always liked comfort and softness, and there was nothing better than cuddling a fluffy pillow after his long live show. Mr. Suh grabbed one of his plushies and seemed to inspect it, a monkey with long arms that Jaehyun had gotten from Ikea a long time ago. It was perfect for hugging, he liked it very much, but now he felt slightly ashamed of it.

“Cute,” Mr. Suh laughed before Jaehyun could explain himself. “Should we use it as a prop?” Jaehyun looked at him horrified, and the man laughed once again. “Just kidding, just kidding, but they are really cute, I like this one too,” he said, pointing at a teddy bear Jaehyun had won on a claw machine, during a night out with Ten. Jaehyun nodded, relieved that Mr. Suh wasn’t being serious, and immediately approached the bed to collect his stuff and place it inside the closet where it wouldn’t bother. His pillows were quite big, so he had to move blindly through the room. He felt one fell off, and after putting down the others he turned around just to see Mr. Suh had picked it up and was now squeezing it against his chest, looking at Jaehyun with a little smile. Jaehyun flushed at the sight, suddenly forgetting the person in front of him was a renowned businessman. Like this, he could perfectly pass as Jaehyun's college senior, one he would surely have a humongous crush on. He took the pillow from his hands and turned around trying to hide his embarrassment. He was thinking so hard, he was scared Mr. Suh could see through him easily. “Let’s leave this one here,” he mumbled sitting on the bed. 

While Mr. Suh got the camera ready, Jaehyun drew the curtains open, letting all the sunlight bathe the room. Closing his eyes and inhaling in bliss, he let his body fall back and stretched his arms to relax. He opened his eyes when he heard a single ‘click’, and saw Mr. Suh looking at him through the camera lens. He smiled back at the man and rolled around to lay on his stomach, hugging the pillow. “Shall we start?” 

Mr. Suh didn’t answer, instead, he started moving around the bed, kneeling and hovering over Jaehyun to take photos of him. He was so serious it was difficult for Jaehyun to hold his laugh, but he tried his best to pose for him. This was definitely different than having Ten take photos of him, and it felt even more intimate than jacking off with Mr. Suh. 

“You’re so beautiful,” the man mumbled. Jaehyun hesitated, not sure if he was supposed to hear that, but sat up and started undoing the top piece of his lingerie slowly, so Mr. Suh could catch every motion on camera. He was sitting up, legs folded under him and with a totally neutral expression, looking down and lips slightly parted. Inside his mind, though, a hundred thoughts grew with his every movement. He'd be so happy living just like this, being the only thing Mr. Suh paid attention to and being showered in whispered praises, but he needed a bit more, he wanted to be touched too. 

It was too late when he realized he was hard, but if Mr. Suh saw too, he didn't say a thing. The last photos were taken naked, and so he had to cross his legs and turn his body so his dick wasn't visible. If Mr. Suh, by any chance, had caught it on camera, Jaehyun would never post those photos on social media, they were meant for the photographer’s eyes only.

“Should we… take a break?” Said Mr. Suh a bit hesitant, and Jaehyun breathed out relieved, biting his lip and looking up to him. He was asking for permission, and the other seemed to understand it. “You really get hard so easily… What am I going to do with you?”

Jaehyun wanted to answer so many different things, to confess everything that went through his mind, but he wasn't going to test his luck. There was so much to lose, he had to hold back. He sat on the bed and watched Mr. Suh do the same, putting the camera aside. It was the first time they had ever been so close in one of these situations, it would be so easy for Jaehyun to lean in, press his body against the other's, finally inhale from his scent as much as he wanted… but it was Mr. Suh the first one to make a move. He put his hand on the small of Jaehyun's back, and Jaehyun tensed immediately.

“Are you… going to help me?” Jaehyun tested the waters, not daring to look up at him or start touching himself either.

“Well I… caused this, didn't I? I should take responsibility, right?” Mr. Suh said, rubbing his thumb against Jaehyun's skin. Jaehyun had to hold back again, telling Mr. Suh he caused every single one of his boners would be too much, so instead he nodded slightly. 

Mr. Suh's free hand started caressing his thighs, and soon enough it was wrapped around Jaehyun's length, going up and down slowly. Jaehyun bucked his hips forward looking for more friction, and when Mr. Suh started rubbing his thumb against his dick, paying special attention to the tip, he immediately grabbed the man's shirt. He kept moaning under his breath, trying to keep himself calm, but Mr. Suh's movements were so tortuous he had trouble even staying still. Thank god, the other was holding him in place, hand firmly on his waist.

His breathing was getting faster as Mr. Suh's hand also sped up its pace, and Jaehyun's hold on his shirt tightened. “Ah, John- Ah!” He slipped, and if he wasn't in such a compromised situation right now, he would have slapped himself on the face. Then again, if Mr. Suh had heard it, he said nothing, just continued jerking him off. “Please, Mr. Suh, I want to come,” Jaehyun said in the whiniest voice he could possibly make. Mr. Suh laughed under his breath and mumbled something about Jaehyun being too needy he did not catch, because yes, he  _ was  _ extremely needy and nothing else in the world matter for him except for Mr. Suh's palm being dragged up and down his dick. He was needy for him, for his touch, not even being able to hold his orgasm having him so close.

Mr. Suh's hand's speed increased again and Jaehyun squirmed under him, finally coming with a loud moan. Mr. Suh did not let go until Jaehyun couldn't come anymore, milking him until Jaehyun begged him to stop, legs shaking and breath irregular. When he moved away, Jaehyun fell back and curled against his pillow. It took him a few seconds to go back to his senses, now it was time to get ashamed of what just had happened. Mr. Suh got up in silence and came back wiping his hand with a wet towel which Jaehyun used after to clean himself up, not being able to look at the other in the face. 

Neither of them spoke about it for the rest of the morning. Jaehyun made another coffee for Mr. Suh while the man checked the photos and promised to send them to him later. Jaehyun was hoping Mr. Suh would invite him to lunch, but he had work to do and so Jaehyun just sighed to himself, wondering if it was true or just a euphemism for he was going to take care of the visible bulge in his pants. He was tempted to offer him help, but he was on thin ice already, and having Mr. Suh turning him down would be devastating. They said goodbye at the door, with their usual hug.

“I hope we can do it again in the future,” Jaehyun said, arms still wrapped around the older and smiling up to him innocently. 

“Of course,” Mr. Suh smiled, oblivious of what Jaehyun actually had in mind. “I'll have the camera ready for whenever you want.” 

Jaehyun received all of the photos that night in an email. There were too many to be sent through a text message, but he made sure to send one to Mr. Suh with a thank you and lots of heart emojis. He wasn't narcissistic at all, but damn, he did look good in every single one of them. He spent a considerable amount of time going through them, and ended up choosing one where he was sitting with his back facing the camera, head looking over his shoulder and lingerie slightly off. It would be nice for his feed’s aesthetic and enough teasing for his audience. Fingers moving without thought, he wrote the caption and posted it before finally going to sleep.

“One of the photos someone special took of me today, and so the rest are only for his eyes to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny was in love with Jaehyun. That was something he had come to terms with after months of knowing him, and it did not take him much to accept it after the realization. How could he not, when Jaehyun was everything he had been looking for in life. Aside from being physically mesmerizing, the younger made Johnny forget about all his stress, made him remember that there was a life outside work, and had even helped him pick up his hobby again. Jaehyun was sweet, caring, funny, he was as hardworking as Johnny, but also knew how to have fun in the ways Johnny enjoyed the most. Johnny would trade every single night of sleep if that meant seeing Jaehyun perform, or just talk to him about their daily lives. He would give Jaehyun the world if he asked, and remind him every waking second of how perfect he was. But Johnny was also a coward, and he didn’t dare to do so. Jaehyun was sweet with him like he was with anyone else, he performed for him like for the other men who paid for it, because it was his job, and if Johnny ever received any special treatment, like being able to occasionally have physical contact with him, it was simply because he paid the fair amount of money. That was it, their relationship was just performative, money-based. 

It was fine, though, because he could get to see Jaehyun happy. He could bear with it, being only Jaehyun’s client if that meant they could keep seeing each other. Johnny had never enjoyed anything sexual as much as he did when watching Jaehyun, and everything new they tried immediately became one of his favorite kinks. He adored Jaehyun and everything that had to do with him. 

He wasn't confident enough to set one of the photos he had taken of Jaehyun as his phone background, in case someone caught him, but he did spend a fair amount of time in his gallery, just scrolling through the photos. After reading Jaehyun's caption in the post, these pictures had become his most precious possession, and perhaps he had used them for his own pleasure more than he should have. Jaehyun was giving so much to him, it was difficult to keep it in his pants. 

His hand still tingled when he thought about the remote control he had found on his nightstand. He had carefully brought it with him everywhere, hiding it in his pocket or in his briefcase. A few days after seeing Jaehyun for the last time, he received a message from him, saying he was in class and needy. Johnny had not known what to answer at first, but then he remembered about the remote, and when Jaehyun answered that yes, he was wearing the vibrator, all the fun started. Johnny spent the day playing with the remote, just checking on Jaehyun from time to time and receiving several photos like Jaehyun’s boner under a table, his hand covered with come or his dick hard again with what seemed the door of a bathroom stall in the background. At the end of the day, finally, he got a short video of Jaehyun rutting against a pillow in bed, just when Johnny had set the vibrator at maximum speed. 

When Johnny reached home that night, he headed to the shower almost immediately. If that was how Jaehyun felt with his neediness, Johnny would really have to pay him more. Having a boner for the whole day was a torture he wasn’t made to bear, and that night he jacked off to the thought of fucking Jaehyun in any and all possible ways, until both of them couldn’t take it anymore. Jaehyun didn’t deserve being deprived of pleasure, not when he could outmatch even Eros himself. 

During the following weeks, work piled up for Johnny. Maybe it was because of that, but there was a worry in the back of his head that told him something was wrong. He didn’t want to pay much attention to it, always making sure to see Jaehyun at least once a week and text him throughout the day, but their private sessions became quite short. Even if Johnny insisted on taking him back to his home after the show to spend more time together, Jaehyun came in just minutes of touching himself. Sometimes Johnny came too fast because of all the accumulated stress, and sometimes he was just so tired he couldn’t make himself orgasm. In both cases, he felt too guilty asking Jaehyun to keep going for another round, knowing the younger was also tired from college, and so he just offered him some sweets and chatted with him until their time together was due for the day. He tried to convince himself that everything was fine if he was at least able to see Jaehyun, but suddenly everything seemed to end. 

Johnny had never had any trouble keeping calm at a meeting, but now he couldn’t stop bouncing his leg and biting his nails worriedly. He peeked under the table, where he was hiding his phone, and checked to see if there were any new messages. He had been trying to reach Jaehyun all week, and he had tried to call him once again before the meeting started. Now, in the midst of it, Johnny couldn’t wait to finish and try again. Worry was an understatement for what he was feeling, Jaehyun had never disappeared for more than two days, and even then he had a reasonable explanation, whether it was because he was too busy with college or being Ten’s personal shoulder to cry on. Now, a week? That was too much, and the fact that Jaehyun’s last post on social media was that photo he took of him and not a notice he would be absent for his live streamings or an explanation for his hiatus was even more worrying. The photo was already a month old, and the last message Jaehyun had sent him was from exactly eight days ago. He seemed fine the last time Johnny saw him, when he had taken him to his house for one last session before his final exam week started. It was driving him up the wall.

Johnny huffed out, stressed, and everyone in the room turned around. “Is anything wrong with the proposal, Mr. Suh?” One of the men asked. 

“No, no, it’s alright. I’ll have my secretary take one last look at it before sending my final approval,” Johnny got up, and that was enough to dismiss the meeting. He exchanged some last cordial words with a group of businessmen and headed to the elevator, taking out his phone again. He dialed Jaehyun’s number and waited before the door in front of him opened. Still, no response. 

“Is everything alright, John?” Kun got in after him, standing at his side and giving him a concerned look. “You look a bit distracted today.”

“I’m just... worried about something,” Johnny answered cautiously. He had never wanted to mix personal affairs with work. “I’ll be out for lunch, can you take care of those proposals?” Kun nodded, smiling kindly. He was always so understanding, Johnny could never thank him enough. “Thank you, Kun,” he said before getting out of the elevator on the first floor, quickly heading out of the building. 

He hadn’t wanted to do this at first, but at this point, there was nothing else he could think of. He’d go to Jaehyun’s house, and if he wasn’t there then he’d have no other option but to track Ten down and ask him about his best friend’s whereabouts. Calling the police was also an option, but he supposed contacting Jaehyun's friend first would be better than causing an unnecessary scene, in case everything was alright. Johnny tried to convince himself of that, because Jaehyun was probably just buried in books, essays, and scripts for his final exams, but even the thought of the younger isolating himself because of studies made him feel awful. Jaehyun needed to be healthy and confident in himself and, after all, answering a text wasn’t that hard even when cramming, right?

He was so rushed he didn’t even think of getting his car, but luckily Jaehyun’s neighborhood wasn’t that far from his office. He could sense some people staring at him when he walked down the street, almost nearing Jaehyun’s house, but he paid no attention. It was obvious a man in a suit would stand out in a neighborhood like this, and since most of the people who looked were old ladies, he guessed they were just surprised. Johnny was almost out of breath when he reached Jaehyun’s door, and he didn’t think twice about knocking. He waited, looking around to see if there was anything weird or out of place, and then the door opened. Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“Oh god, you’re okay,” Johnny sighed relieved, shoulders relaxing immediately. Jaehyun certainly didn’t look as good as always, hair messed up, eyes puffy and wearing a dirty shirt, but for Johnny right now it was perfect enough to see he was still here.

“What— What are you doing here?” Jaehyun asked confused. He looked around, and Johnny wondered if he had just woken up and that’s why he looked so lost.

“I’ve been trying to reach you all week! You don’t have any idea of how worried I was Jaehyun, what happened?” Johnny suddenly felt stress building up on him again. He could feel there was something wrong, Jaehyun would never act like this if there wasn’t.

“I was… busy,” Jaehyun looked down and Johnny’s heart broke a little. There was _definitely_ something wrong, and just now he realized Jaehyun might have been crying. He wanted to know what was the problem and help Jaehyun, seeing him pretend was devastating. “Sorry, I didn’t feel like looking at my phone, I didn’t think you would get so worried…”

Johnny forced himself to calm down, it wasn’t his intention to make Jaehyun feel bad, or even worse than what he was feeling right now. “Of course I would get worried,” he insisted, taking Jaehyun’s hand, “But it’s okay, I’m fine now that I’ve seen you. Can you tell me what happened? Is it because you’ve been studying?”

Jaehyun hesitated a bit before answering, which had Johnny on the edge. “No, I’m… I’m moving out.”

“Moving? Where?” Johnny hadn’t expected that, but it was better than anything else that could have happened. Still, worry clouded his mind.

“I’m just going to move in with Ten, he lives near the campus and has a spare room for me,” Jaehyun smiled for the first time, and Johnny felt a bit of his concern ooze away. “It’ll be cheaper than living in the campus dorms in the long run, since his family owns the building he's in.” 

“I see,” Johnny smiled too, caressing Jaehyun’s hand with his thumb. “Can I help you with something? I can come someday and help you pack, move your things there or—”

“No, it’s alright,” Jaehyun cut him quickly. “I’ve done it before, I have everything under control.” 

“Are you sure…?” Johnny doubted, but Jaehyun nodded almost immediately. “Alright, but if you need help I…”

“I said it’s fine, Mr. Suh,” Jaehyun insisted again, and by his undertone, Johnny decided it would be better not to keep pushing it. 

“Will you tell me when you’re done, then?” Johnny tried to lighten up the mood, thinking this was one of those rare chances to ask Jaehyun for a date.

“Of course, Mr. Suh. It won’t take too much so I’ll be able to give you another session soon,” Jaehyun’s answer wasn’t as exciting as Johnny thought it would, but he smiled nonetheless. “I should… get back to packing now, though.” 

“Oh, right,” Johnny realized they had been talking for a while now, and his lunch break was almost over. “I should get back to work, too. Remember to rest, and don’t get too stressed, alright?”

“Yes, I won’t,” Jaehyun smiled a little, though with the tired look in his eyes it didn’t quite seem like it. “See you soon, Mr. Suh.”

Johnny nodded, still holding Jaehyun's hand. It was warm, but in some parts his skin was peeled off and a bandaid covered his knuckles. Johnny would have liked to stay, make Jaehyun lay down and do all the work himself. He'd pack everything, take it to Ten's house and let Jaehyun stay at his until everything was set up, whatever it took for the younger not to raise a finger anymore and stop being so exhausted. Jaehyun moved his hand away abruptly, probably because it was becoming awkward, and Johnny was taken out of his train of thought by the voices of two old ladies talking loudly on the street. He sighed and said goodbye again, heading back to the offices once Jaehyun had closed the door. This time, there was no goodbye hug. 

He waited, he waited for two weeks until he couldn’t bear not seeing Jaehyun again. He sent the occasional message to check up on him, and Jaehyun answered hours later, usually with a simple emoji or a short text, not enough for Johnny to stop worrying. He even tried to go see him once again, but the lady next door told him Jaehyun had already left. The day he received an email from Kun, telling him he had a business trip scheduled for the next two weeks, was when he finally decided to call Jaehyun and set a date to see him. 

“Hello?” Jaehyun asked on the other side of the line. 

“Jaehyun, it’s John,” he said, doodling something on a post-it absentminded. “How is it going?”

“Oh, Mr. Suh, everything is fine, I’m already living with Ten, just finished setting up my room,” Johnny could feel Jaehyun smiling, and so he did too. His mood definitely was better than the last time they had seen each other. “I will be able to do live streamings again soon if everything goes well.” 

“That’s great,” Johnny said softly. “Did your final exams go well? You didn’t tell me about it. I'm sure it must have been difficult having them in the midst of moving out...”

“Yes, yes! It was a bit chaotic, but I could pull through! I didn’t get the best results but now I just have a week left until I'm free for the whole summer.” 

“I’m glad to hear that, and don’t worry about your grades. Next year you’ll do amazing,” Johnny reassured, and he was glad Jaehyun wasn’t that sad about it. “Are you free any afternoon next week, though, maybe before Wednesday?”

“Oh, I’ll see if I can, I may have promised Ten to go out with him someday, so…” Jaehyun started blabbering, and Johnny couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Just to grab coffee will be fine. I _really_ , really want to see you.” 

“Alright,” Jaehyun’s voice sounded small, and Johnny wondered if he was blushing. “I’ll send you a text later, is that fine?”

“Perfect,” Johnny nodded, even if the other wasn’t able to see.

He got a text later that afternoon and marked down a date on Monday next week on his agenda. Before going to sleep he checked again Jaehyun’s social media profile and noticed that he had finally posted something about his absence. No other viewer of him seemed to know the reasons behind it, and that made Johnny feel quite proud of himself. That meant he was indeed important to Jaehyun, something he had been questioning a lot during these past weeks. 

Monday came faster than expected, and with it Johnny found himself sitting on the usual coffee shop, waiting expectantly for Jaehyun. Minutes after, they both sat in front of each other, drinking their usual orders and having a small talk.

"By the way, Mr. Suh," Jaehyun called him, leaning into the table and smiling widely. He seemed so excited, it made Johnny's heart swell. "Are you free next Friday night?"

"I— That was actually something I wanted to talk about," he started, but Jaehyun was so eager to keep talking he cut him off. Johnny didn't mind, but he was quite taken aback by how cheerful the younger was acting.

"Every year the seniors organize a play, and since I did so well in my midterms I got a role. It's nothing really big, just a couple of lines, but I'm so happy," Jaehyun seemed to have trouble containing his smile, and then he started talking timidly again, like he did sometimes when he wanted to ask something from Johnny. "I know we usually have our sessions on Friday, but it would mean so much if you came to see me this week..."

Johnny felt his heart drop, he looked desperately into Jaehyun's eyes like he could find a solution in there, and Jaehyun seemed to notice his lack of excitement.

"You can't?" The disappointment in Jaehyun's voice made something inside Johnny break. He tried to reach his hands over the table, but Jaehyun moved them away.

"I... have a business trip scheduled," Johnny explained as calmly as he could. He hoped Jaehyun would understand. "I'm going on Wednesday and I'll be coming back in two weeks." 

“What?” Jaehyun asked in distraught. “Isn’t that... too long for a business trip?”

“Since we’ve been dealing with multiple clients, Kun thought it would be a good idea to just chain meetings. I’ll be traveling around instead of coming and going multiple times,” Johnny tried to explain. Even if it was risky, he had considered inviting Jaehyun, it would be the perfect excuse to spend even more time with him and maybe, just maybe, show him how he actually felt. Now, though, he wanted nothing more but to stay there with him.

“That makes sense…” Jaehyun mumbled, smiling sadly and playing with the skin at the corner of his nails. Johnny, noticing it, placed his hand on top of his and smiled reassuringly. 

“Will you call me after the play and tell me how it was?” Jaehyun looked up at him. He seemed to think a bit about the answer but ended up nodding, smile slightly growing. After that, they kept talking, the mood still a bit down but bearable. Hearing Jaehyun laugh was like a medicine for him, and Johnny hoped the younger also felt better next to him. Since he hadn’t brought his car, they walked together back to Ten’s —and now Jaehyun’s— flat. Not that he minded, because that was just the perfect excuse not to let go of Jaehyun’s hand while walking, and he would simply call a taxi to go back home. 

“I would invite you in but… I think Ten’s with his new boyfriend, it would be a bit awkward,” Jaehyun said apologetically, turning around after unlocking the door.

“That’s okay,” Johnny laughed. “I’m glad he’s not as depressed as back then.”

“Yeah, this guy seems nice, I think he’s a dance major or something…” Jaehyun shrugged. “Well, see you… whenever.”

“We can still have video calls when I'm away,” Johnny commented. “I’ll text you, alright?” Jaehyun nodded, and this time it was Johnny who hugged him, squeezing his body tentatively. “Goodnight, Jaehyun.”

“Sleep well... John.” Jaehyun didn't seem too sure about the name, as if he was tasting how it felt in his tongue.

“We’ve known each other for a while now, you can drop any formalities,” Johnny laughed hard and loud. “Just call me Johnny.”

Jaehyun nodded and tried again. “Goodnight, Johnny.”

Johnny loved traveling, it was one of his hobbies besides photography, but business trips were something not made for him. With his sleeping schedule totally wrecked, more eye-bags than face at some point and probably high on caffeine, he was going to go crazy if he had to attend another meeting. But the point was, he had to. He just needed to get through one more, he thought to himself as the clients in front of him went through their proposals, not knowing Johnny was paying zero to none attention to them. One more, and he could run to the airport and catch the last flight back to Korea. It had taken him a lot of begging, Kun arguing it would be too much hassle to have him take so many planes, but Johnny had finally convinced him to let him go on Friday and come back on Saturday, when he could catch the next flight to New York, or London, or wherever. Johnny didn't even remember where he was supposed to be, not when all he could think about was Jaehyun.

Waiting at the airport was a torture for him, unable to take his eyes away from the digital screens, afraid that his flight would be canceled or delayed. He almost tripped when finally boarding the plane, and he made the lady in front of him drop her luggage while trying to find his seat. He apologized a hundred times and finally could sit down, but even then he couldn't rest at ease. Looking out of the window and biting his nails, Johnny's anxiety grew as the plane started to take off. With a two-hour long flight ahead of him, this didn't seem such a great idea. He didn't know where the play was going to take place, he wasn’t even sure at what time started or if he would be allowed to enter the theater. Hell, he didn’t even know if Jaehyun would want him there anymore. 

Luckily for Johnny, the flight landed just in time. He called a taxi and tried to make his way through Seul's University campus. At night, it seemed like everything had changed since the last time he had been there. He asked at reception where the theater was, and thank God his legs were long enough for him to skip through the three yards he needed to cross easily. He got there out of breath, though, but at least he was finally there. He stayed at the back, near the door and not even sitting down. The room seemed full, and he would catch too much attention if he started looking for a free seat in the middle of the play. He had already missed half of it, but he still had hope. He bit his nails again nervously, praying he hadn't missed Jaehyun yet, and watched attentively as he could appear at any moment. 

The curtain went down at the same time Johnny's shoulders dropped in defeat. The only time he had seen Jaehyun was a moment ago, when he came out alongside all the other actors to bow, and even then he was at the back, hidden behind the main actors. He had missed his part and was now wondering if he should run away and not make a fool out of himself or stay and apologize. He opted for the second, not being able to live with the guilt of having failed Jaehyun. 

"Johnny?!" Jaehyun's voice made some people around them turn around in surprise. They were in the lounge of the theater, where Johnny had been waiting for Jaehyun to come out. He was with Ten, who he recognized from photos Jaehyun had shown him, and a boy who must have been his boyfriend. The couple exchanged some words with Jaehyun before making their way out of the building, and Jaehyun ran up to him. He was still wearing makeup from the play, but Johnny especially noticed the glitter on his eyelashes, cheeks, and lips. "What... what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Johnny tried to smile. Jaehyun blinked in disbelief, mouth open but saying nothing. "But I'm sorry, I didn't make it in time and I just saw the last part of the play."

"It's okay," Jaehyun said softly, grabbing Johnny's hand to comfort him. He didn't dare look at Johnny in the eyes, and his voice trembled a bit. "It's okay, I'm happy you came, but... what about your trip?"

"I'll have to go back tomorrow morning," Johnny sighed, letting himself be guided by Jaehyun to the way out. He intertwined his fingers with Jaehyun's as they reached the street. "I'm so sorry I couldn't see you."

Jaehyun didn't answer for a while, leaning into Johnny and using his free arm to hug his. Johnny tensed up surprised when he felt Jaehyun's face press against his bicep, but relaxed immediately and squeezed Jaehyun's hand. "It's fine," Jaehyun mumbled. "You can see me when I get bigger roles."

Johnny pouted, not sure if that made him feel better, but ruffled Jaehyun's hair with his free hand, making him raise his head. It would have been so easy to kiss him then and there, just leaning his face a bit and locking their lips, but Johnny just smiled and gave another squeeze to the younger's hand.

"Should I take you home?" He asked, and Jaehyun just nodded in response. They walked mostly in silence, Jaehyun only speaking to say he was exhausted and Johnny promising him he would get a night full of sleep soon. Once they were in front of the apartment door, they let go of each other's hands. 

"I actually feel sorry for having you come all the way back just to see me..." Jaehyun mumbled. He did seem regretful, but there was the hint of a smile on his lips. 

"Don’t worry, it was the least I could do, even if I still failed..." Johnny answered, hoping Jaehyun would understand. He would cross the world as many times he needed if it was to see him. Jaehyun seemed to be about to say something, but Johnny accidentally cut him. "I'll still be away for some days, though, will we have a video call?"

Jaehyun laughed softly and his eyes turned half-moons when he smiled. Still, Johnny wasn't sure what his answer would be. "Of course Mr. Suh, I owe you one after all, right?" 

"I told you to stop calling me that," Johnny ruffled Jaehyun's hair again, now enough to mess it completely. There was glitter in it, now sticking to Johnny’s hand. "And you don't owe me anything, we'll just do them if you want."

"Of course I want," Jaehyun said, voice stained with tiredness. Johnny just wanted to tug him to bed and cuddle him for the whole summer, but he had to go too, he still had a lot of work ahead of him. He felt like passing out any moment now and his eyes started to itch from lack of sleep.

"You should go rest, I'll see you in two weeks," he said, wrapping his arms around the younger. This time they stayed like that for a minute, Johnny pressing his nose against Jaehyun's head and Jaehyun resting his head on Johnny's shoulder. Jaehyun yawned, and Johnny finally let go. "Sweet dreams, Jaehyun."

"You too, Johnny," Jaehyun said with a foot already inside the house. "Good luck with your meetings."

During the following week, Johnny felt his energies recharged. He could barely talk with Jaehyun because of the different time zones and the amount of time he was busy, but they had finally appointed a call for Friday, some days before Johnny could finally return home. He almost tripped when he entered his suite, throwing his jacket over the couch and immediately grabbing his phone. He calmed down, realizing he wasn’t as late as he had thought. Jaehyun hadn’t answered back yet and so he probably had time for a shower. He breathed out trying to relax, and headed to the bathroom after checking his messages one last time. He wondered what Jaehyun was doing right now, though it was obvious he was probably getting himself ready. The thought made Johnny buzz in anticipation, a bubbly feeling slowly building in his stomach. He showered quickly, trying to hold back his imagination and not get too excited beforehand. With just his sweatpants on and a towel around his neck he sat on the couch, opening his laptop to set things up. He checked his phone to see if Jaehyun had finally answered, and his stomach dropped at seeing the long text.

“Hey Johnny, I’m sorry but I don’t feel really well today. I went out to drink with Ten last night and my head hurts a lot. Could we leave it for another day? I promise I will make up for it! Sorry again.” 

Johnny sighed, sitting back and wondering what he should answer. He suddenly felt tired again, all the excitement long gone from his body and replaced with worry and, why lie, a bit of disappointment.

“It’s okay,” he typed. He had never been really good at texting and not sounding too formal, but he hoped his words could comfort Jaehyun. “I hope you feel better soon.” 

But Jaehyun didn’t seem to get better, as he declined every single call from Johnny after that one, even after he returned home. After the trip, he had given himself a couple of days to rest before he could get back to work fully recharged, but with Jaehyun being so distant, Johnny almost felt even more stressed and tired. He noticed Jaehyun doing some public live shows, which slightly bothered him, but he didn’t want to confront the younger over text. He didn’t want to confront him at all, actually, but he insisted even if he felt like he was being annoying. There was something wrong, and he needed to solve it the right way. Finally, Jaehyun picked up the phone. 

“Is there anything wrong, Jaehyun?” Johnny asked after the initial greetings. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Ah, yes, I’m much better, thank you,” Jaehyun answered, seemingly a bit distracted. Johnny heard him roam around but wasn't able to make out what the other was doing. “How was the trip?” 

“It was fine,” Johnny said simply, since it wasn’t what he wanted to talk about. “Would you… like to come to my house?” 

Jaehyun seemed to think a bit about it, too much for Johnny’s liking, but agreed in the end. “Yeah, alright. Is tomorrow fine? I'm helping Ten clean up right now, I don't know when we'll finish so...”

“I’ll come to pick you up,” Johnny promised before Jaehyun hung up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, and happy birthday Daria♥ I hope you've all enjoyed the fic~

Jaehyun had cried more in the past two months than during all his life, that he was sure. Not only had he been kicked out of his house, because apparently his landlord didn’t like him having male guests over, but said guest seemed to think it was fun to play with his feelings. Moving out was a nightmare for him, having to do it all alone during exam season, but living with Ten was a whole new level of suffering. He loved his best friend, he truly did, but living with him was torture. He was regularly woken up at the wee hours of the morning by him barging in completely drunk, every other day something burnt in the kitchen, and in two weeks of staying in that flat, he discovered some smells he could never have thought of. He had spent all his savings paying his tuition for next year, so looking for another place to stay would take time, and he couldn’t find it inside him to work more for Johnny, not when even with all the pleasure, he still had a tingling sensation in the back of his head telling him it was wrong. Everything was fine one day, but the other Johnny just proved him how their relationship still had boundaries he couldn’t cross.

After the photoshoot day his hopes skyrocketed, the feeling of Johnny’s hand on his skin was still burning in his mind, but soon his bastard landlord told him he didn’t want a pervert like him living in his property, and everything went down, but at the same time stayed the same. Johnny only wanted to see him, not touch him, not love him, and Jaehyun’s irritation grew just at the thought of masturbating. 

He had been so excited thinking about inviting Johnny to his play even if he would only say two lines. He had fought for that role after almost losing it over his poor exams results, but it was his chance to show the older that he was more than a vulgar sex doll. All his hopes had been crushed when Johnny told him he would be away, and even if Jaehyun knew perfectly well that it was his fault for having such expectations and that he couldn't blame Johnny for having to do his job, he still felt bitter. It had become bittersweet when he saw Johnny on the way out after the play and discovered the older had come back just to see him. Jaehyun could have run into his arms, cried of happiness right then and there, feeling so at ease when Johnny had held his hand and apologized, but everything had turned into dust when they reached his new home. The same as always, no kisses, no love confessions, just a promise of a performance Jaehyun didn't even have the heart to do anymore. 

Jaehyun had tried doing some live shows during Johnny’s business trip, but it was boring and had to force himself to come. It just didn't feel right anymore. Besides that, he did feel bad for throwing cheap excuses at the older every time he asked to see him. In the end, guilt bigger than the fear of seeing him, he accepted going to Johnny’s house. 

After the initial greetings and Jaehyun convincing the older he was completely okay, they sat in silence in the car, only the radio saving the awkwardness. When they reached Johnny’s house, they both entered the bedroom at the same time. Johnny seemed fine, he smiled, he asked Jaehyun if he needed something, and it all felt like any of the other times they had been there, except for the ache in Jaehyun's chest. He sat on the bed while Johnny went to his usual armchair, watching as the younger took off his shirt. They hadn't even talked about what they were going to do, but it was already implied in Jaehyun's mind. What else would Johnny want him for, if it wasn't to touch himself?

“I haven’t bought any lingerie today, is that okay?” Jaehyun asked unsurely. Maybe Johnny would tell him he didn’t like that and send him home. 

“That’s not a problem, baby,” Johnny answered. Of course, always so sweet and caring. Jaehyun, open-legged, started rubbing his dick over his pants, trying to get hard before taking them off. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, concentrating on his hand's movements before Johnny spoke up. “Jaehyun,” he called, and Jaehyun looked up at him. “Are you sure everything alright?”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun tried to force a questioning tone to make it sound obvious. He repeated it to himself, everything was totally and completely fine. 

“Are you… not in the mood?” Johnny said carefully, and Jaehyun just shrugged, hand already away from his pants and legs closed. He looked down, not able to bear Johnny’s gaze. “You’ve been avoiding me for weeks, can you tell me what’s wrong? It's totally fine if you don't want to do this.”

“Nothing is wrong, John,” He did a good job faking his confidence, after all, he was an actor in the making. 

"I’ll be honest, I feel like you don't want to do this anymore, but I don't understand what's changed," Johnny got up and went to sit next to him. They were close, really close. Jaehyun turned slightly away, covering his chest as if the other hadn't seen him completely naked before. "Have I done something wrong?"

Jaehyun looked up at him, not understanding the look in his eyes. Johnny was supposed to be the older one, not look like a poor, little lost kid, and Jaehyun felt horrible. "It's not that," he mumbled. "You've done nothing."

"Then? Is it something personal? I know I shouldn't be meddling into your life, but you know I will try to help you in any way I can, Jaehyun," Johnny tried to grab his hand, but he moved it away. He felt selfish, acting like a spoiled brat when Johnny was nothing but kind to him.

“You can’t help me, Johnny, things have already happened,” Jaehyun finally burst, and he tried his best not to sound pitiful, but it was for nothing. “I was kicked out of my house because people think I’m sick in the head for liking sex and men, my best friend is an insufferable flatmate and I almost failed my final exams, and at the end, you couldn't even see me on stage when I had to beg every single one of my seniors to let me keep the role.” 

“Jaehyun...” Johnny, for the first time since Jaehyun had known him, seemed at a loss of words and not because of horniness. "You should have told me that, I would... I would have found a way t—"

"I told you already it's okay. I'm not mad, I was a bit disappointed but that's all, not anymore." Jaehyun hugged himself, it was starting to get cold without a shirt and he felt really vulnerable. Johnny put a hand on his shoulder, warm and firm, and still looked at him in such way Jaehyun wanted to cry.

"But it's not okay, Jaehyun. I kept pestering you so much when you were going through a hard time... If I had known I wouldn't have insisted so much..."

“This has nothing to do with my mood to fuck myself in front of you,” Jaehyun answered, cutting him again and turning his body even more away. At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was trying to save his ass or holding it against Johnny, like a child throwing a tantrum.

“Then? What’s the problem? Please tell me so I don’t have to keep making a fool out of myself,” this time Johnny seemed annoyed, which angered Jaehyun even more. He got up, taking his shirt with him and making his way out of the room, but before he could step outside a hand grabbed his wrist, making him turn around. “Jaehyun, if you don’t tell me I won’t know, I can’t guess, I’m not a fucking mind reader.”

“The problem is I want _you_ to fuck _me_ , Johnny!” He finally exclaimed, and immediately brought a hand to cover his mouth. Johnny was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth gaping, and Jaehyun could feel his face heating up. “Forget it, I’m going home,” he mumbled, releasing himself from Johnny’s grip and walking as fast as he could to the door.

“Wait, wait!” Johnny ran before him in no time, intercepting his walk and holding his shoulders so he wouldn’t move. “You… you want…?”

“Nothing, I said nothing, forget it,” Jaehyun had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself, disappear from the face of the earth, delete the past year of his life, but Johnny placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look up. The lost look on the older’s face made him dizzy. He understood nothing and couldn’t think of anything to do. He just wanted to run away and hide forever. It wasn't like he had any other option, not only had he fucked up their relationship but his source of income.

“I thought you didn’t…” Johnny kept trying to form a coherent sentence, looking into Jaehyun’s eyes like the answer was there. “You just… never said anything.” 

“I was literally the one t—” he was about to scream out of frustration again, but Johnny cut him off and took the air out of his lungs.

“I want it too,” Johnny said softly, in a mumble that barely reached Jaehyun’s ears. Johnny hugged him, lips ghosting his cheek, burying his face on the crook of his neck and kept talking like those were his last words. “You have no idea how much I want you, Jaehyun, but I thought you didn’t even think about me that way,” Johnny’s hands roaming around Jaehyun’s side made him shudder, and even making his greatest effort, his voice shook.

“But you’re everything I’ve been thinking about, Johnny,” he buried his face on the older’s shoulder too, hugging him back and biting his lip. He wasn’t sure if he was going to cry or smile too much. He had to hold a gasp when he finally felt Johnny’s lips against his skin, kissing up and down his shoulder.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Johnny mumbled, "I know it won't be enough for what I owe you, but let me do it," he placed a couple of kisses under Jaehyun’s ear and took his hand before walking back to the bedroom. Jaehyun let himself be guided like he was under a spell, it all felt like a dream. When they were finally in front of the bed again, Johnny hooked a finger on his pant’s belt loop to pull him closer and hug his waist like he never wanted to let go. Jaehyun placed his hands on Johnny’s chest, finally touching the firmness he had fantasized of so much. His eyes averted to the older’s lips and Johnny smiled, slowly leaning in. Waiting more was useless at this point.

Jaehyun felt in heaven when their lips locked, legs turning wobbly and he would probably have melted if Johnny hadn’t been holding him. Johnny's lips were warm and soft, and he doubted anything could taste better. He let himself be kissed, Johnny’s tongue going into his mouth after a few pecks. At the end he kissed back eagerly too, wanting to taste as much from Johnny as he could. Johnny smiled into him and moved away just to leave a trail of kisses along Jaehyun’s jaw. Jaehyun threw his head back, moaning slightly when Johnny finally reached his neck and started kissing and nibbling at his skin. He pressed himself closer, caressing Johnny’s back up and down at the same time the other groped his ass. It made him laugh, but he couldn’t even open his mouth without sighing in pleasure. It was like the other knew exactly where all his sweet spots were. Johnny went back to his lips, and their kisses became lazy, sloppy, but Jaehyun didn't care. Minutes went by, but he could have spent an eternity kissing Johnny, wrapped in his arms and feeling only him.

“Lay down, make yourself comfortable,” Johnny whispered close to his ear after a while, moving away to let Jaehyun get on the bed and crawl until he could lay his head on the pillows. Johnny, at the foot of the bed, took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Jaehyun looked at him hungrily, biting his lips and eyeing him up and down, and extended his hands before Johnny could pull down his trousers. Arousal was starting to spread all over his body like it hadn't in days, he wasn't going to hold back. Johnny laughed and immediately crawled on top of him too, kissing his cheeks over and over until dimples appeared there. “Sorry, sorry, I won’t make you wait anymore.”

Jaehyun couldn’t even find it in himself to answer, he was beaming with happiness and excitement, though he was also shy. It had been a while since he last had actual sex, and he didn’t know what else Johnny liked except from, well, looking at him. He rested his hands on Johnny’s shoulder when the older started kissing his chest, not leaving a millimeter of skin unattended. If this was a dream, Jaehyun wanted to never wake up. 

“You’ve done so well all this time baby,” Johnny kept mumbling, and now these words really hit Jaehyun hard. Johnny had it so easy to take his breath away. “Just let me make you feel good today, you deserve it so much,” Jaehyun nodded immediately, this was what he had always wanted. He was already hard and leaking precum, and Johnny hadn’t even touched his dick yet. His chest was rising up and down, and Johnny took the chance and started playing with his nipples. While he pinched one with his fingers, he used his tongue to lick the other, making Jaehyun moan lowly. For Jaehyun it seemed like never-ending sweet torture. He wanted more, his pants already feeling tight around his boner, but Johnny looked like he was having so much fun, alternating his mouth from one nipple to another and leaving kisses and bite marks on his chest. 

Jaehyun sighed relieved when Johnny started moving down, kissing his abdomen and using both his hands to caress his sides. He was in complete bliss, eyes closed and lips red from the kissing and nonstop nibbling from before. He gasped audibly when Johnny kissed under his belly button and pressed a hand on his crotch. Jaehyun bucked up his hips to make more friction and luckily, Johnny seemed to take the hint. He carefully unbuttoned Jaehyun’s pants and pushed them down alongside his underwear. 

“You’re so pretty, all hard for me,” Johnny said against his skin. “You’re like this only for me, right?” he asked, and Jaehyun nodded eagerly, placing his hands on Johnny’s shoulders again.

“Just for you, sir, yes,” he answered out of breath. 

“Good boy,” Johnny’s tone sent shivers down Jaehyun’s spine, and his hands flew to grab the sheets when Johnny opened his legs, making space for himself between them. He looked up at Jaehyun to give him one last mischievous smile before starting to kiss his inner thighs. “Ah, you’re such a pretty pillow prince,” Johnny said, looking up at him when his lips went dangerously close to his dick. “You're so perfect, Jaehyunnie, I can't believe I can finally taste you,” Jaehyun squirmed, trying to close his legs even if Johnny was holding him open firmly. He cried loudly and brought a hand to Johnny’s hair.

“John, please, please,” he begged, moving his hips slightly. “It hurts…”

“Yes, yes, don’t worry,” Johnny tried to soothe him, holding his dick with one hand and kissing up and down his length. Jaehyun sighed relieved, but choked up a moan when Johnny put all his dick in his mouth. Jaehyun looked down at him, mouth open in a silent moan and his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure when Johnny’s tongue started moving around his erection. Jaehyun wasn’t small, but Johnny had no problem in taking all of him. That, or he enjoyed deep throating, Jaehyun didn’t care. He laid his head back and let the pleasure take over his body again, pulling Johnny’s hair whenever he pressed his tongue on the base of his dick and enjoying the way the older massaged his balls with his free hand. Jaehyun had to resist the urge to fuck Johnny’s mouth until the orgasm, and it definitely took him a great effort not to come when he felt Johnny moaning against him, dick still inside his mouth. When his moans got too loud and high pitched, Johnny raised his head, a string of saliva still his mouth and Jaehyun’s dick. “You're so sweet, baby, you taste so good,” Johnny mumbled, making Jaehyun whine. Jaehyun pouted at the sight of Johnny licking his lips, he was already missing the touch when Johnny hovered over him and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. Jaehyun hugged him like he wanted them to be one, kissing back desperately and trying to rub his hips against the other’s. 

“You can’t come yet dear,” Johnny whispered in his ear. “We still need to get to the fun part, don’t we?” Jaehyun hummed in agreement, moving his hand to pull down Johnny’s already unbuttoned pants. Johnny laughed at his hurry and helped him, getting rid of the rest of his clothes but getting down from Jaehyun. “You brought your lube, right?” He asked, looking around Jaehyun’s bag until he found it. He then moved to his nightstand table to search for what Jaehyun realized later to be a condom. Jaehyun waited for him open-legged, slightly scratching his tights to get rid of the urge to touch his dick, and then Johnny kneeled between his legs, using his own to hold them open. 

Johnny was opening the lube bottle when he looked up to Jaehyun and found him starting. Jaehyun was too lost in lust, deep down he hoped he hadn’t been drooling. “You like what you see?” Johnny asked teasingly.

“I want it so bad…” Jaehyun mumbled, though he immediately regretted. Johnny leaned down to kiss him, biting his lower lip and then his jaw. He was fidgeting around, but Jaehyun couldn’t see what he was exactly doing. 

“What do you want, baby?” He bit Jaehyun’s earlobe, making him sigh. His voice sounded raspy, and Jaehyun swore he would drown himself in it if he could. “Tell me or I won’t know.”

“I want your cock, sir, please,” Jaehyun answered almost crying, holding Johnny’s face by the cheeks to make him look directly in eyes. “I want it inside of me, right now, I want to be stuffed full.”

“Such a filthy mouth in a pretty face like yours…” Johnny almost tsked, and before Jaehyun could say anything back he felt a finger caress his asshole. He gasped, hugging Johnny by the neck while the older kissed his face again, still rubbing his finger on Jaehyun’s muscle. Even with the lube, Jaehyun felt like it was burning. He rocked his hips forward, he needed to be filled already and it wasn't like he hadn’t played with his ass before, he was more than used to the initial sting. Finally, Johnny pressed his finger in and started fucking Jaehyun with it, only to add another one and start scissoring them. 

Not even his favorite dildo, obviously bigger than Johnny’s fingers, made him feel as good. His chest was going to burst with joy, bliss, and excitement, he could cry right at this moment if the pleasure wasn’t so overwhelming. He kissed Johnny’s face all over, letting out little moans every time the older dragged his long fingers inside him. He pressed his nose against Johnny’s, looking into his eyes. “Johnny, it’s not enough…” He whined, dragging out a moan when Johnny pressed his fingertips against his prostate.

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby, I would never forgive myself,” Johnny whispered, caressing Jaehyun’s cheek with his free hand.

“But I like it when it hurts…” Jaehyun said shyly. Maybe it wasn’t the time to be timid when Johnny was fingering him, but his dick was hurting again, his navel soaked in pre-come, and he was impatient, really impatient. Johnny sat back again, still moving his fingers inside Jaehyun, in and out and scissoring them for a while until he finally took them out. He ripped the condom wrapping and hurried to put in on, then moving his hand back to caress Jaehyun’s thigh and with the other lubing himself. Jaehyun was unable to keep his hands off of him, caressing his chest, arms, and stomach. He couldn't have enough of the older. Johnny leaned in to give one last kiss to Jaehyun before lining his cock against his entrance, but as soon as he pressed it in, Jaehyun pulled him against his lips again and moaned into his mouth. Johnny penetrated him slowly, also moaning into Jaehyun. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he cursed, grabbing Jaehyun by the hips to hold him still. “So fucking tight, god, better than what I’ve imagined.”

Jaehyun sighed deeply and started rocking his hips before Johnny could move first. He held onto the sheets, Johnny already hitting his prostate with the tip of his cock and therefore making him extra sensitive. When the older finally started fucking into him, Jaehyun stopped controlling his moans. The room filled with their mixed voices, bed squeaking and skin slapping against skin. Jaehyun’s eyes watered when Johnny grabbed his legs lifted them up, putting them over his shoulders and pressing against Jaehyun to fuck him better. 

“Ah, Johnny, fuck, you're so big, it feels so good I—” Jaehyun chocked with every thrust, reaching his arms forward in an attempt to hug Johnny. He wanted to kiss him, and so he was indulged. He was lucky he was so flexible, the position letting Johnny reach all the right places. Johnny kissed his neck, biting his throat and chin until Jaehyun was completely marked down. He was Johnny’s now, only his. Johnny’s hips were incessant, dragging his dick in and out of Jaehyun along with every moan. Jaehyun clung to the older, fingers digging into his shoulder blades in search of release for the waves of pleasure flooding his body, almost in tears for every time he felt Johnny’s cock press against his sweet spot. Johnny was fucking him hard, fast, and Jaehyun had never felt so good. “Johnny I’m—” He choked out. “I’m going to come, fuck,” not even with his warnings Johnny stopped, instead taking Jaehyun’s dick in his hand and starting pumping it ruthlessly. Jaehyun squirmed and cried out until his chest was stained in white. He tried to steady his breath, but Johnny kept fucking him through his orgasm, until he started moaning heavily and his grip on Jaehyun’s hip tightened. Jaehyun placed his hands on Johnny’s cheeks to make sure he wouldn’t move away. He wanted to see his face when he came, and Johnny leaned in to kiss him like the world was ending. It was sloppy, just lips crashing into the other’s, but Jaehyun would have done everything to never stop being kissed like that. Johnny finally reached his orgasm, a low groan coming from his throat and hips shaking slightly, though he kept fucking into Jaehyun until all the strength left his body. 

Johnny collapsed on top of Jaehyun. He tried to get up, probably not wanting to crush Jaehyun under his weight, but Jaehyun placed his hands on his cheeks and pulled him down into a kiss. It was sweet at first, humid sounds making both of them smile, but it soon deepened. Johnny’s hands started roaming around his body once again, and Jaehyun felt his dick growing hard. 

“You’re really so needy…” Johnny mumbled against his lips. Jaehyun traced his fingers down Johnny’s abdomen, feeling every inch of him. “Do you want me to fuck you again, is that it?”

“Yes, please,” he mewled, biting Johnny’s lips. He knew what he was doing, confidence slowly growing inside him. “I can’t have enough of you…” 

Johnny chuckled, smacking Jaehyun’s ass but immediately devouring his lips again. Jaehyun sighed in bliss, letting the older move to trace kisses on his chest again. The sun was barely setting outside, they had plenty of time, and Johnny was so eager to pleasure Jaehyun he wasn’t going to complain even a bit. 

Jaehyun’s mind was completely blank, after three rounds of love-making Johnny was laying on top of him, almost hugging him like a koala. Jaehyun pressed his lips in a smile, looking up at the white ceiling while he caressed Johnny’s hair. He was physically tired, body sticky with cum and sweat, but he could go again for another three times if the older asked. Both of them took their time to recover their breaths, minutes passing in placid silence until Johnny finally pulled out of Jaehyun and got up —not without stealing a peck first— to throw the condom away in the trash, along with the others. 

Jaehyun took this chance and ran to clean himself first, though as soon as his feet touched the floor his legs wobbled. Luckily, Johnny was turned away and didn’t see, and Jaehyun could lock himself in the bathroom. If he had had a pillow there, he would have screamed into it until he lost his voice, though there wasn’t much left of it after all he had moaned. He looked himself in the mirror, neck painted in hickeys and bites, and hugged himself. He still couldn't believe what had happened. After cleaning himself up he got out, and Johnny walked past him to do the same, slapping his butt before Jaehyun could get to the bed, making him let out a yelp.

“Don’t go anywhere!” Johnny warned, and Jaehyun laughed. The only place he wanted to run away to was back into Johnny’s arms. It was only when he laid again on the same spot he noticed the plate waiting for him on the nightstand. A piece of his favorite cake, cut in a perfect triangle and with a strawberry on top. Jaehyun squealed in joy, and this time he did bury his face in a cushion so Johnny wouldn’t hear him. Since the pillows smelled like the older, Jaehyun took his time before finally deciding to go for the cake. 

He was half laying in bed, sitting just enough to eat comfortably and enjoying his cake when Johnny came out. A bed with so many pillows was Jaehyun’s biggest dream, it would take Johnny a lot of convincing to make him get up now. He wiggled a bit to the side so the older could lay next to him, and soon enough he was pressing his cheek against the older’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Johnny asked, arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders and caressing his arm with his thumb. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good,” Jaehyun sighed contently, cuddling more into him. He had eaten the last bite of the cake, and Johnny took the plate from him and placed it aside on the table. Jaehyun moved to lay on his side, hooking a leg around Johnny’s. The other did the same, pressing their foreheads together and looking into his eyes. Johnny gave him a quick peck, making Jaehyun giggle like a little kid being tickled. “Did you like it?”

Johnny raised his eyebrows like he couldn’t believe Jaehyun was asking that, and hugged him closer by the waist to give him a proper kiss. “I loved it.” 

“I think I love you,” Jaehyun answered, and for the second time this day, he wanted to slap himself. Johnny’s eyes widened, but this time his smile was so big it was almost comical. 

“You _think_?” He emphasized the word, frowning in an act of annoyance Jaehyun couldn't help but fall for. Jaehyun started stuttering random words, trying to explain himself, but Johnny hugged him until their bodies were completely pressed together. “But I’m so sure I’m in love with you, should I do something to help you make up your mind?” He said against Jaehyun’s shoulder, one hand squeezing his ass and making Jaehyun gasp in surprise. 

“Are you serious…?” Jaehyun said in wonder, but he felt Johnny’s smile against him and immediately relaxed.

“Am I too much? Sorry, I can’t help it,” Johnny mumbled, and Jaehyun brought his hand up to Johnny’s hair. Perhaps he had found something he liked playing more than with the skin around his nails.“I really liked you since the first moment I saw you, but I thought there was no way you could like me back.” 

“It’s okay,” he moved to look Johnny in the eyes again and placed a hand on his cheek. “Can you… kiss me?” Johnny didn’t even hesitate, he leaned in to kiss Jaehyun sweetly, both of them smiling against each other as they lost themselves in the touch. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure I love you,” Jaehyun mumbled when they parted away, and Johnny kissed him again, and again until Jaehyun was squirm under him. Their laughs faded away after so many kisses, but their smiles were indelible. Any trace of Jaehyun’s pain or annoyance had disappeared, as he suddenly felt everything was going to be alright. He was finally in Johnny’s arms. 

“Do you want to stay with me?” Johnny asked, breaking the silence. Neither of them knew how much time they had been cuddling, and they hadn’t gotten out of bed since they had gone to the bathroom. Jaehyun was laying with his head on Johnny’s chest and Johnny was slowly drawing random patterns on his back. Jaehyun looked up at him confused, having thought it was already pretty obvious he would spend the night there “I mean, during the summer, or until you find somewhere to stay,” Johnny explained. “I have a spare room, you can use it if you want privacy, though I won’t say no to you taking up all my bed and invading my closet.” Jaehyun hummed, resting his head down again and thinking about it, though it was difficult when all he heard was Johnny’s heartbeat. It was such a dilemma; that last part did seem tempting, but the least he wanted was to take advantage of Johnny when he had been paying him so much for his private shows. Also, even if he knew, finally, that there was something more between them, he had no idea how living together would be. “I’m not forcing you or something, I can help you look for some other place if you want, I know living with a friend may be troublesome sometimes.”

“Did you have roommates when you went to college?” Jaehyun looked up to Johnny curiously, and Johnny smiled like he was remembering something funny.

“Yeah, my current secretary, actually.”

“Kun?” Jaehyun asked in surprise.

“Yes, he’s my best friend, but he is quite… fussy about order. It makes him a great assistant, but not so much of a flatmate.”

“I’m not fussy,” Jaehyun commented, placing his head back on Johnny’s chest and snuggling comfortably. Johnny laughed, mumbling something about liking that. “I still don’t know what I’ll do, but I’m sure Ten would be extra happy to have me out of the way to have his boyfriend over every living second.” 

“Your house is my house, baby,” Johnny pressed a kiss on top of Jaehyun’s head. “You wouldn’t have to pay any rent, this place is already mine, and I would love to have you here when I came back from work.”

“You usually work until late,” Jaehyun remembered, not quite liking that detail.

“Well, perhaps if someone was here waiting for me I would have a reason to come early,” Johnny teased, receiving a small pinch on his side in return. “And the guest's room has good lighting, you could make your live streams there and—”

“What? Didn’t you watch my last stream?” Jaehyun asked surprised. Johnny denied with his head, completely oblivious. “I said there it was gonna be the last one, I don’t really feel like going on with this… Especially now.”

“Now?” Johnny asked, though by his tone Jaehyun could guess he knew the answer already.

“I mean... if you want a bunch of horny old men to see me get hard at the thought of your dick…” Jaehyun teased. “We can share my earnings, I’ll give you half of my four dollars,” Johnny clicked his tongue and kissed Jaehyun’s crown, squeezing him against his chest and making him laugh loudly. “I do want to keep posting photos though, will you take more of me? I think Ten has found a new favorite model...” 

“Of course, love,” Johnny said, and Jaehyun wondered when would he settle up for a nickname. He wasn’t sure he could bear with his heart speeding up like that at every new one. “Anything you want.” 

They laid in silence for a while again, just enjoying each other’s presence and touches until Jaehyun’s stomach grumbled and his cheeks flushed. “Are you hungry?” Johnny asked, looking at him with only one eye open. Jaehyun shrugged, not really wanting to admit it. “We can cook something, or go out if you prefer that.” 

“Isn’t a bit too late for that?” Jaehyun asked innocently. Johnny leaned down and kissed Jaehyun lovingly, a hand on his cheek like he was made of porcelain.

“It’s Friday night, baby, we can do whatever you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/madsuh) and [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/madsuh).


End file.
